Fresas con chocolate para Cupido
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Dos habitantes de la Tierra han sido elegidos: uno, para remplazar al mismísimo Cupido o Eros; el otro, para asesinarle, pero ¿y si terminan enamorados el uno del otro? Especial de San Valentín con la pareja Romantica.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, fanseses! He aquí vengo con mi sexto trabajo de Junjou Romantica (sí, tengo que actualizar los demás fics, ya lo sé, ya lo sé), con motivo del Día de San Valentin. Esta la primera vez que abordo el tema en un fanfic, esta vez no he usado previamente a los personajes de Naruto.

.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:** No se apegará a la mitología grecorromana, sólo he utilizado los nombres de Eros y Anteros, la historia de ellos será totalmente diferente. Quise hacerlo así porque se me hace muy choteada la temática que se viene manejando en muchos fanfics, en los que normalmente uno de los personajes le tiene una sorpresa o regalo especial al otro y cosas así. Sin embargo tampoco me voy a poner a desdeñar esta fecha porque creo que algunos lectores se sentirían atacados, y eso es lo que menos quiero. Además yo todavía creo en el concepto del amor (okay, eso sonó un poco cursi, XD). Por otra parte quise subirlo antes porque va a tener más de un capítulo, aunque no será tan extenso como la mayoría de mis fics. Habrá O.o.C, participación de OC's, muerte de personajes, etc., pero trataré de no restarle protagonismo a la pareja Romantica, de quienes tratará este fic. Por último, esta vez las partes de cada capítulo llevan nombre.

.

Sin más qué decir por el momento, disfruten de este primer capítulo.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, de lo contrario no estaría poniendo este disclaymer, XD.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**»Fresas con chocolate para Cupido«**

.

**I.- Meses previos al 14 de Febrero**

.

Podía oírse el ruido de las teclas golpeadas con rapidez, para luego detenerse y aparecer en una pantalla de plasma gigante los resultados de su búsqueda. El recinto estaba casi a oscuras, excepto por la luz generada por las pantallas y botones de su súper-computadora, y por ello apenas si se apreciaban sus juveniles facciones bajo unos mechones negros.

.

–Al fin te encontré –musitó sin despegar su azulina mirada de una imagen en particular– eres tú… no puedo equivocarme –el sonido de unos tacones lo alertó de la presencia de alguien, pero no se inmutó ni un ápice, ya le conocía– Teresa…

–Ordene usted, señor –respondió una voz femenina.

–Reúne al comité, diles que ya lo he encontrado… ellos ya saben de qué hablo.

–Hai… ¿se le ofrece algo más, señor?

–Sí… tómate la tarde y ponte bella. Después de esto iremos a cenar al restaurante que te prometí.

–H-hai –farfulló ella tímidamente.

.

Un rato más tarde se encontraban siete entes, todos con trajes ejecutivos y alas blancas. Lo relevante de ello era que seis de ellos parecieran representar el arcoíris, pues el color de cabello y ojos de cada uno era precisamente uno de los colores del arcoíris.

.

–Como ya les habrá informado mi secretaria, los he reunido aquí para anunciarles que al fin lo he encontrado… se trata de un habitante de la Tierra, él se llama…

–¡Un mortal no puede…! –increpó un pelirrojo que aparentaba unos 16 años.

–Un mortal no puede hacer el trabajo de un dios y blah, blah, blah… –interrumpió el pelinegro con parsimonia– Ya lo has dicho hasta el cansancio, pero sabes que no está en discusión.

–Bien –gruñó el otro, aun contrariado.

–¿De quién se trata? –inquirió un pelinaranjo de unos 17 años.

–Bueno, en estas carpetas –dijo, mostrando unas carpetas blancas con varios papeles que previamente Teresa dispuso– encontrarán toda la información. Lo hallé apenas esta mañana.

–¡¿Es en serio?! –exclamó con desdén una mujer de cabello azul, que aparentaba unos 18 años, observando la fotografía– ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! Por cierto, de muy mal gusto.

–¡Moo! –se quejó en un puchero una bonita rubia de unos 19 años– ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡Es demasiado lindo como para que tú lo tengas!

–Sí, pero yo lo vi primero –respondió el pelinegro de los ojos azules.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó un joven peliverde de unos 20 años– Lo veo un poco ingenuo y timorato.

–Por eso lo elegí… alguien así es capaz de hacer el trabajo sin cuestionarme.

–Eso lo explica –murmuró el pelirrojo, no del todo convencido.

–¿No crees que es muy joven para esto? –inquirió con preocupación una joven de unos 21 años, de larga cabellera violeta– Prácticamente le estás quitando su oportunidad.

–Lo sé, pero el tiempo se viene encima…

–¿Y no hay alguien más? –inquirió el peliverde.

–No… él es el único que puede remplazarme.

–¿Y cuándo pretendes empezar con su entrenamiento? –preguntó la rubia.

–Hoy mismo.

–¡¿Tan pronto?! –exclamaron todos, el pelinegro asintió.

–Saben que los médicos no me dieron mucho tiempo antes de… ya saben, por eso es preciso iniciar hoy mismo.

–Pero ¿y si no lo logra? –preguntó la peliazul con preocupación.

–Tiene que hacerlo, por eso los he reunido a todos. Necesitaré que cada uno lo entrene en un ramo diferente lo más rápido posible, así cuando llegue _ese_ día, estará listo y podré retirarme en paz… ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

–¡Hai! –respondieron los otros seis al unísono.

.

.

**II.- Días previos al 14 de Febrero**

.

La vida en la Tierra transcurría un poco movida: las grandes tiendas se pintaban de rojo y rosa, los chocolates, flores –sobre todo rosas–, peluches, globos, entre otras cosas, hacían alusión a la fecha que estaba por llegar: 14 de Febrero. Asimismo los enamorados se preparaban para celebrarlo con fiestas, intercambio de tarjetas y regalos, cenas románticas en restaurantes lujosos, declaraciones de amor, peticiones de matrimonio, viajes a la playa… en fin, todo era color de rosa para los enamorados, excepto para aquellos cuyo corazón debía cargar con el dolor que deja un amor que cerró los ojos para nunca volverlos a abrir, o en el peor de los casos, un amor unilateral.

.

Este último era el caso del novelista Usami Akihiko, cuyo corazón pertenecía a su amigo y amor secreto Takahashi Takahiro. Lamentablemente éste último ya salía con una mujer llamada Kajiwara Manami, desde el San Valentín pasado; algo simplona a su gusto, pero al final de cuentas su novia. Justo esas fechas terminaban por dejarle el mismo mal sabor que aquel suceso en su momento, y por ello se encontraba encerrado en su apartamento como cada año, para no tener que salir a la calle y ver a las parejas de enamorados tomadas de las manos, ni la hipocresía ni las segundas intenciones ocultas en una caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas, y mucho menos tener que lidiar con las admiradoras que le enviaban tales obsequios aun cuando no le gustaban los dulces. Incluso había desconectado la línea telefónica, pues seguramente su escandalosa editora y/o su molesto jefe le harían ir a algún evento o dar una firma de sus libros.

.

Terminaba de fumar su decimoquinto cigarrillo cuando escuchó algo golpeando su ventana. Le extrañó que pudieran tocar, considerando que vivía en el pent-house en el último piso del edificio. Intrigado se asomó por la ventana, para toparse con una bonita golondrina cuyas plumas negras como azabache brillaban bajo los rayos de mediodía, y que al parecer le miraba fijamente. Se levantó cabreado y se dirigió hacia la golondrina.

.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –decía el escritor intentando asustarla con sus manos.

.

Pero el ave seguía allí, picoteando el cristal y mirando al escritor. El peliplata se acercó más al animal, pero eso no lo asusto. Hizo un gesto como que la iba a coger, pero eso tampoco funcionó.

.

–¿Pero qué...? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que te vayas, joder!

.

Pensó que el animal tendría hambre, por lo que tal vez si le ofrecía algo, se iría. Se dirigió a la cocina por un pan y en cuanto abrió la ventana el ave entró y devoró el pan como si no hubiera mañana. Se disponía a echarla, pero notó que sus plumas adquirían un brillo mucho más intenso hasta casi cegarlo, y luego éste se apagaba para dejar ver a un hombre que aparentaba tener menos de 20 años, de cabellera negro-azulada y unos profundos ojos color escarlata, contrastes con la piel blanca como espuma del mar, resaltando sus bellísimas facciones varoniles.

.

–Akihiko Usami ¿cierto? –inquirió con voz grave aquel ente, dejando sorprendido al novelista, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza– Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad… como pago por tu buena acción, te concederé un deseo.

–Hmp –soltó una risita irónica el peliplata– Tengo dinero de sobra, admiradores por montones, atractivo y además mucha fama… ¿Qué podrías darme que no tenga ya?

–Al responsable de tu sufrimiento.

–¿Qué?

–Seguramente habrás escuchado en algún lado… un niño alado y armado con arco y flechas que son disparadas a dioses y humanos, provocando que se enamoren profundamente.

–Hmp, que estupidez…

–Por supuesto que existe, ustedes los mortales le conocen como Cupido, o Eros…

–Sí, claro –dijo el escritor, sarcástico– y yo soy el Conejo de Pascua.

–Está bien, Akihiko-kun, no tienes que creerme si no quieres, pero… –el pelinegro dibujó una sonrisa un poco siniestra, pero que no inmutó al escritor– toma en cuenta que así como yo existo, él también lo hace.

–¿Y quién me asegura que tú no eres una ilusión? –Akihiko parecía intrigado.

–Ustedes los humanos son tan cerrados de mente a veces –suspiró, entre despreocupado y escéptico– En fin, yo venía a ofrecerte venganza por tu amor no correspondido… pero bueno, veo que Takahiro-kun no te interesa tanto como afirmas –le dio la espalda al escritor, como si fuera a irse– Me voy.

–¡Espera! –pero para satisfacción suya, el ojivioleta lo detuvo– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Yo soy conocido por ustedes como Anteros, que significa…

–Amor correspondido… –Usami estaba cayendo en lo que fuera que tramase aquél ente.

–Así es, y como tal conozco todo de aquellos cuyo amor no ha sido bien correspondido. En fin, como podrás intuir, mi hermano fue el que te lanzó la flecha con el nombre de Takahiro-kun, pero a él no le lanzó la tuya, sino la de Manami… lo que te ofrezco es corregir ese error de mi hermano…

–¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? –Akihiko ya había caído.

–Su cabeza… ayúdame a obtener su cabeza y a cambio tu amor será correspondido ¿Qué dices?

–Acepto.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

.

Bueno, pues de esto va la historia. Como ya he dicho en otros fics, aunque no me deprimo si no me dan reviews, sí me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a la trama, y si creen que merece ser continuado. Que tengan un bonito fin de semana, chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. He aquí les traigo la continuación de este nuevo proyecto.

.

**Notas preliminares:** Va a estar un poco más fantasioso y extenso, además que continúa en los días anteriores al 14 de febrero.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son creación de Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**III.- Un gran trabajo para un pequeño corazón puro.**

.

Revisaba en su Tablet una base de datos con la información sobre la situación sentimental de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra. Con base a los criterios que se le enseñaron durante su entrenamiento, debía decidir si intervenir o no; de ser la primera opción, ejecutaba otro programa que parecía ser un catálogo con variedad de ítems, todos ellos útiles para cumplir su misión: hacer a los humanos enamorarse.

.

–Eros-sama dice que incluso los triángulos amorosos tienen su razón de ser… –se decía, al tiempo que observaba en su base de datos el nombre de una adolescente con una viñeta en forma de triángulo, que efectivamente representaba a aquellas personas que estuvieran involucradas en un triángulo amoroso– Bueno, si Eros-sama lo dice, debo creerle… él es realmente muy sabio…

.

Posterior a esa reflexión, fue al catálogo y luego de aplicar varios criterios de búsqueda, encontró útil una ballesta negra con flechas de cristal rosado, la cual apareció mágicamente. La tomó y luego de acostarse en posición de pecho bajo tierra en la nube sobre la que estaba sentado, apuntó y disparó. De tan rápido que iba aquel disparo, sus ojos humanos ciertamente no podían observar la flecha, pero gracias a su entrenamiento en el uso de armas, tenía la certeza de que llegaría a su destino… o en este caso, destinos, ya que en cierto punto aquella se dividía en dos, cada una tomando dirección en pos de un chico distinto. En cuanto ambas flechas llegaron justo al corazón, estas se transformaron en semillas, y los nombres de los involucrados desaparecieron de la lista, indicando así que ya estaba hecho.

.

–Bien, tres menos –suspiró, y luego agregó, con aura deprimente: –Siete mil doscientos doce millones más (1).

.

Y así iba, sobrevolando los cielos con su Tablet en mano. Había ocasiones en que no era necesario intervenir directamente en el corazón, como fue el primer caso, sino simplemente darles a los humanos un empujoncito.

.

–Bueno, según Eros-sama, algunos humanos ya han recibido la flecha desde hace tiempo, sólo es cuestión de activarla o reactivarla, según sea el caso.

.

Dicho esto buscó en el catálogo hasta que encontró adecuada una regadera de jardinero. Más tarde fue al dormitorio de un muchacho que, según los registros en su Tablet, llevaba tiempo sin decidirse si aceptar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, el cual se le había declarado ya hace varios meses. Echó un poco de aquellas aguas mágicas sobre la región del corazón, y luego que estas penetraran, pudo apreciar –gracias a una aplicación que le permitía usar su Tablet como un visor de rayos X– que una pequeña planta se transformaba en una bonita rosa roja.

.

"_Según Violeta-sama"_ pensó, refiriéndose a su sensei de cabello morado _"el amor a veces es como una flor…"_

.

En cuanto aquel ente se fue de la residencia, aquel joven despertó repentinamente y sintió unas enormes ganas de escribir. Se levantó de su cama y buscó una hoja de papel y un lápiz.

.

–El viernes en el baile, le diré a William que también lo amo –suspiró.

.

–Sabía que no me había equivocado con él… –decía alguien, recostado en una camilla frente a una súper-computadora, conectado a varias máquinas, observando todo aquello– su corazón y su alma son tan puros… –después de eso tuvo que tomar una gran inhalación, pues le costaba trabajo hablar– Teresa…

–Ordene usted, Eros-sama –respondió su fiel secretaria y ahora también enfermera, inclinándose un poco de tal manera que su rizada cabellera rubio cenizo caía grácilmente sobre sus facciones delicadas.

–¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? –el pelinegro de los ojos azules le sonreía cálidamente a la mujer, que se sonrojó con esas palabras– Te amo tanto…

.

En efecto, la salud de Eros había empeorado desde hace algunas semanas, tanto así que tuvo que ser hospitalizado, pero él no había querido quedarse tanto tiempo ahí, por lo que fue trasladado al centro de operaciones, desde donde observaba a su subordinado.

.

.

**IV.- Doble vida**

.

Akihiko Usami miraba con expresión vacía el panorama que ofrecía la ventana del pent-house donde vivía. Todavía faltaban algunos días para el Día de San Valentín, pero la espera por que pasara pronto esa fecha se le hacía tan eterna. Aunque todavía tenía sus dudas respecto a ese ente llamado Anteros, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por tal de que Takahiro correspondiera sus sentimientos… incluso si debía ayudarle a matar a un niño, un niño muy travieso que se divertía manipulando los sentimientos de los humanos, entre esos los suyos.

.

–Muy bien, Akihiko-kun –le decía Anteros, quien leía una de las novelas del escritor– Aunque no haya sido meramente tu intención, tu odio a mi hermano ha quedado bastante bien plasmado en estas páginas… esto servirá.

.

Colocó los libros en medio de lo que parecía ser una estrella rodeada de símbolos extraños, y luego puso las manos sobre ellos. Las levantaba lentamente al tiempo que se movían de arriba hacia abajo, extrayendo de ellos una especie de energía negativa color negra. Más tarde la moldeó entre sus manos hasta que fue transformado en una bonita caja de fresas con chocolate.

.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Ve con Takahiro-kun y asegúrate de que su hermanito se encuentre ahí.

–¿Misaki? –Anteros asintió– ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

–Tengo entendido que mi hermanito reclutó a alguien para hacer su trabajo, alguien joven, lindo y además noble… de ser él, tendrás que engatusarlo y dárselas –le entregó la caja de fresas– Hecho esto yo me encargaré del resto.

–¿Por qué yo?

–Si resulta ser el remplazo de Eros, es probable que se le haya hablado sobre mí… por eso no puedo encontrarme personalmente con él… en cambio alguien cercano a él o a Takahiro podría dárselas sin ningún problema.

–Entiendo.

–Otra cosa…

–¿Qué?

–De no ser él… no se te ocurra dárselas a nadie más, mucho menos a Manami –el escritor le miraba, intrigado– Morirá inmediatamente y Takahiro-kun no dudará en culparte. Si eso pasa, ahí sí ya no podré hacer nada por ayudarte.

–Entiendo.

.

Unas horas más tarde, y como si el destino lo hubiera querido, Takahiro lo llamaba para invitarlo a su casa a comer. El motivo de aquello era simple: Takahashi Misaki, quien estudió fuera del país una temporada, volvería a casa.

.

"… _¿Qué es exactamente esto?"_ pensaba de camino a la casa de Takahiro, refiriéndose a las fresas _"Dijo que si se las daba a alguien que no fuera el remplazo de Eros, moriría… pero… si realmente tiene esa capacidad, y Misaki resulta ser ese remplazo ¿también morirá?" _

.

Por un momento se sintió horrorizado por la idea, pues él sería el asesino de la persona por la que Takahiro lo daba todo.

.

"…_pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, Anteros nunca mencionó que Misaki moriría. Solo dijo que moriría quien no fuera el remplazo de Eros… lo que significaría que…" _

.

Antes de poder formular otra idea, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa Takahashi, y para colmo Takahiro ya le había abierto la puerta. Como fiel enamorado, se sentía feliz por poder estar al lado del peliazul aunque fuera solo un amigo, sin embargo esa felicidad se desvaneció en cuanto divisó a la segunda culpable de su desdicha, sirviendo ya la comida: Kajiwara Manami. Un rato de conversación después, se escuchó el toque de la puerta y luego de unos breves momentos, entraba la razón por la que aceptó ir a la casa Takahashi: un jovencito de unos 17 años, cabello castaño un poco desordenado, tez inmaculada y un poco acanelada, grandes y bonitos ojos esmeralda, expresión alegre y complexión pequeña, entraba con maletas en mano.

.

–Manami, Usagi… quiero presentarles a mi hermanito, Takahashi Misaki.

–Un placer.

–Mucho gusto.

.

La tarde había pasado entre pláticas y otras cosas: resultó que Misaki había salido del país dos años como estudiante de intercambio en Londres. El chico platicaba de todo lo que hizo en ese tiempo, pero el escritor notó algo en la narración: el castaño sólo hablaba de lo que hacía de lunes a viernes, nunca los sábados y domingos. Por otra parte, se preguntaba qué tanto hacía en esa Tablet que no soltó para nada en el transcurso de la comida, y por qué la escondía de la vista de todos.

.

–Perdón, debo contestar –espetó el ojiesmeralda en cuanto sonó su móvil, quien se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño. Usami tuvo que esperar un buen rato para disimular, y luego de un rato también fue al baño con una excusa– Violeta-sama… –oyó al muchacho tras la puerta– ¿Qué pasa?... ¿tiene que ser ahora? Acabo de llegar a casa de nii-san… ¿estás en el techo?... enseguida voy…

.

Entró al baño fingiendo que no sabía que el castaño estaba ahí, pero lo que vio al hacerlo le heló la sangre: primero el joven abría la ventana y subía hasta ella, y cuando pensó que el muchacho debía haber enloquecido como para pretender lanzarse desde ahí, vio que este nunca cayó, sino que de su espalda salían un par de alas blancas y se elevaba por los cielos.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

**1.-** Se supone que es la población mundial actual, así que ya se imaginarán al pobre Misaki viajando en todo el mundo, XD.

.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el cap. El próximo ya lo andaré subiendo el viernes, y si no, pues en este fin de semana. Chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola! Se supone que tenía que actualizar ayer 14 de Febrero, pero con eso de que hubo celebración en mi casa y demás, ya no me dio tiempo sino hasta la una de la madrugada de hoy 15. En fin, ojalá la hayan pasado chido no sólo con el novio o novia (en caso de que tengan) sino también con su familia y amigos.

.

Bien, sin más qué decir, aquí tienen el cap.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica es de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**V.- Preparando la trampa**

.

Nuevo día. La impresión del día anterior ciertamente no se borraba de su mente, tanto así que no pudo pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche. Al fin había encontrado al niño que, desde la época mitológica, hacía de las suyas con los sentimientos humanos.

.

"_Anteros tenía razón… físicamente es joven y además muy lindo"_ pensaba, recostado en el sillón con la cabeza recargada sobre Suzuki-san _"Debo suponer que también es noble, pues de lo contrario Eros no lo habría elegido. Sin embargo, si realmente es el remplazo de Eros… ¿sabrá de mis sentimientos por…?"_

.

Mientras el escritor estaba en esos pensamientos, cierto jovencito se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto con su Tablet, aprendiendo a usar la nueva versión de una aplicación que le fue enseñada como parte de su entrenamiento: se trataba de una vasta colección de plantas para fabricar perfumes, extractos, tinturas, mezclas de esencias, arreglos, entre otros productos que servían de medicina –como decía su rubia sensei, Fanny-sama– para las enfermedades propias del amor.

.

–Según las especificaciones –decía mientras guardaba en un frasquito verde esmerilado su primera creación– esto debería reducir al menos en un 30% los niveles de celos… hmm… tendré que probarlo antes de usarlo…

.

Un bostezo largo advirtió la necesidad de dormir un poco antes de salir de casa –con una buena coartada– y hacer el trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pegar un ojo, una llamada entró a su móvil.

.

–Moshi moshi –preguntó, un poco extrañado al no reconocer el número

–Habla Usami –le dijeron al otro lado– ¿Estás ocupado?

–Etto… no realmente –dicho esto guardó celosamente la Tablet y el frasquito– ¿Se le ofrece algo?

–No dije esto delante de tu hermano porque no quería agobiarte después de un viaje tan largo, pero… me caíste bien y quiero invitarte a comer solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices?

–Etto… yo… –eso tomó un poco desprevenido al muchacho, quien por alguna razón se ruborizó– bueno… no sé qué decir…

–Por favor di que sí –el escritor sonaba suplicante.

–Emm… ¡Hai! –algo en la profunda voz del amigo de su hermano lo obligó a aceptar sin pensar siquiera en el cómo éste obtuvo su número.

–¿Te gustaría mañana a las ocho? –Misaki asintió– Entonces paso por ti. Hasta entonces.

.

Una vez terminada la llamada, se llevó a la boca el sexto cigarrillo del día.

.

–¡Vaya, sí que tienes el toque! –como el día anterior, Anteros se aparecía en casa del escritor– Si no te conociera, diría que el mismo Eros te dio parte de su encanto… ¿A qué linda criatura usarás como pasatiempo esta vez?

–Al mismísimo remplazo de Eros –Anteros se veía intrigado– Tenías razón, Misaki resultó ser el elegido… yo mismo lo vi.

–Ya decía que su cara de niña resultaba sospechosa… en fin, supongo que vas a darle las…

–Antes de hacer cualquier cosa –interrumpió Akihiko– quiero saber si…

–Misaki no morirá –respondió Anteros, como leyéndole la mente– él sólo ya no podrá…

–Manipular los sentimientos humanos.

–Iba a decir obedecer la voluntad de Eros, pero eso también es correcto. Como te dije, debes dárselas y así perderá sus poderes…

–Pensé que querías su cabeza.

–Quiero la de Eros… Misaki sólo es mi boleto para ello, y el tuyo para obtener el amor de Takahiro-kun ¿cierto? –Usami asintió– Bueno, entonces diviértete, pero no lo ilusiones demasiado.

–¿Ah?

–Soy Anteros ¿recuerdas? Como tal debo vengar a aquellos cuyo amor no es correspondido, y eso incluye al mismo Misaki en caso de que tú o alguien más lo lastime… después de todo aún posee un corazón humano.

.

.

**VI.- Incluso Cupido llora**

.

Otro día soleado. Agradecía enormemente que faltaran sólo dos días para el tan esperado San Valentín, y menos de la septuagésima parte de la población mundial para completar el trabajo, pues entre éste y sus estudios para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, apenas si tenía tiempo para darse un respiro.

.

_**Love is in the air  
>everywhere I look around<br>Love is in the air  
>every sight and every sound<strong>_

_**And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
>don't know if I'm being wise<br>But it's something that I must believe in  
>and it's there when I look in your eyes<strong>_

_**(El amor está en el aire  
>En todas partes que mire alrededor<br>El amor está en el aire  
>En cada vista y en cada sonido<strong>_

_**Y no sé si estoy siendo insensato  
>No sé si estoy siendo prudente<br>Pero es algo en lo que debo creer  
>Y está allí cuando miro a tus ojos) (1)<strong>_

.

Mientras éste clásico sonaba desde la casa de algún vecino, él se alistaba para su encuentro con Usami-san. Después de vestirse cargó consigo su Tablet, su móvil y la billetera, y ya listo se sentó en las escalinatas de la entrada a esperar al peliplateado, cantando mientras avanzaba un poco del trabajo.

.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>and I don't want to go home right now<strong>_

_**(Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte  
>Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo<br>Tú estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
>Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora) (2)<strong>_

.

Estaba programando un playlist que ejecutaría exactamente el 14 de febrero, interviniendo la señal de radio como su pelirrojo sensei Kyoya le enseñó, cuando el chirrido de los neumáticos de un Ferrari rojo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.

–¿Listo? –inquirió Usami, a modo de saludo.

–Listo

.

Un breve intercambio de palabras y quince minutos más tarde se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, acomodados junto a una ventana con vista a la luminosa ciudad. Platicaban de cualquier cosa, aunque realmente Akihiko no le prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo empezaba a preguntarse cómo había sido su reclutamiento y bajo qué circunstancias, pues a leguas se notaba que el chico era demasiado ingenuo como para jugar con los sentimientos tal y como Anteros decía.

.

–¿Sabe? Nii-san luce más feliz desde que sale con Manami-san… es como si Cupido-sama le estuviera recompensando por todos sus esfuerzos.

.

"_En efecto Eros-sama así lo hizo hace un año… me pregunto cómo estará él. Por alguna razón nadie quiso decirme nada, ni siquiera Teresa-sama"_

.

–No pude haberlo dicho mejor –sonrió falsamente el escritor.

.

"_Tenía que recordarme eso justo ahora…" _murmuró el mayor en su pensamiento.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo la boca de Usami-san sonríe, pero no sus ojos?"_ se preguntaba el muchachito _"Aoitsuki-sama (3) decía que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y como tal un buen indicio del estado sentimental de las personas, aunque no tan preciso como la base de datos…"_

.

–Misaki… Misaki… oye ¿estás bien?

–¿Ah?

–¿Pasa algo? Parecías estar en piloto automático.

–¿En serio? –el novelista asintió– No es nada, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

.

"_Para ser el remplazo de Eros, es bastante distraído"_

.

–Lo que sea que te aqueje, puedes decírmelo –el escritor se sorprendía a sí mismo, las palabras salían por sí solas– Te prometo guardar el secreto.

.

"_Usami-san es tan amable… pero su mirada expresa dolor… ¿Qué es eso que le aqueja?... ¿Cómo puedo saberlo sin preguntárselo y sin herirlo?... ¡La base de datos!"_

.

–Etto… ¿me permite un momento, Usami-san?

–Por supuesto.

.

Akihiko chasqueó disimuladamente la lengua en cuanto vio que aún tenía consigo la Tablet, y pensó en lo maleducado que era al traerla en su _cita_, pero aquello perdió importancia cuando el chico volvió, con un semblante muy distinto al anterior.

.

–Ya está, Usami-san.

–Misaki –ya era hora de dar otro paso– Sé que suena absurdo esto que voy a decirte, pero… me gustas, y me gustaría salir contigo.

.

Un silencio se hizo presente, un breve silencio que se hizo eterno para ambos.

.

–¡No! –exclamó el ojiesmeralda con los ojos acuosos– ¡No intente engañarme ni engañarse a sí mismo! ¡Usted ama a nii-san!

.

Akihiko Usami esperaba que el chico pusiera algún pretexto como el hecho de ser ambos hombres, el apenas conocerse… ¡o los abismales diez años de diferencia!, pero el que mencionara sus sentimientos por Takahiro fue simplemente inesperado. Estático y lento para reaccionar, lo vio salir corriendo y en cuanto se espabiló fue tras él.

.

–No puedo hacer nada por Usami-san… –gimoteaba muy despacio, bajo la farola de una calle solitaria– no tengo permitido intervenir… si tan solo Eros-sama me dejara…

.

Anteriormente había consultado el estado sentimental de Usami Akihiko en su base de datos, topándose con un amor silencioso de casi 10 años cuyo causante no culpable era precisamente su hermano. Sabía perfectamente que no debía interponerse, pues Takahiro ya era correspondido por Manami. Asimismo dentro del corazón del novelista había un ítem completamente nuevo y desconocido para él, un ítem que no podía ser sustraído ni destruido. Por ende Usami seguiría igual hasta que Eros decidiera lo contrario.

.

–Eros-sama sabe lo que hace, pero… por alguna razón… por alguna razón… a mí también me duele… ¿Por qué?

.

Sus lamentos se oían tenues, pero con tal fuerza que incluso llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de cierto escritor, que al fin le daba alcance.

.

–Yo lo siento... –farfulló el castaño en cuanto se percató de la presencia del mayor– Es culpa mía que nii-san nunca se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… él… se ocupaba todo el tiempo de mí que… apenas si tenía tiempo para él mismo… él… yo… –las palabras de Misaki perdían coherencia– está bien si me odia… viviré con eso…

.

El ojivioleta retiró algunos mechones que cubrían su frente, para luego dejar sobre esta un beso. Eventualmente el de los ojos color esmeralda le miró y empezó a temblar como cervatillo asustado, más cuando un segundo beso fue a dar justamente sobre sus labios, al tiempo que Usami le rodeaba con ambos brazos y una de sus lágrimas caía sobre su mejilla para mezclarse con las suyas.

.

"_Tu corazón es tan puro, remplazo de Eros…"_

"_Si tan sólo pudiera quedarme con esta persona para siempre… si tan sólo Eros-sama me lo permitiera"_

.

De lo que ambos no tenían idea en esos momentos era que alrededor de sus corazones crecía un rosal con flores blancas, rojas y rosas, y que una tercera presencia les miraba con aversión.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1.- Love is in the air, **de **John Paul Young, **del álbum **Love is in the air (1978).**

**2.- Iris, **de **Goo goo Dolls. **Originalmente compuesta para la banda sonora de la película de 1998; City of Angels, fue posteriormente incluida en el sexto álbum de la banda; **Dizzy up the girl (1998).**

Encontré un AMV de la pareja Romantica con esta canción que me encantó y recomiendo ver (de hecho puse esta canción pensando en el AMV. Ya saben, quiten asteriscos, pongan puntos, http, etcétera: youtu*be/YiKSUd6WOBs)

**3.- Aoitsuki** significa **Luna azul. **Ya lo había dicho en mi fic **El Cuartel del Metal, **pero hago la aclaración porque me refiero a la chica de pelo azul que sale en el primer cap.

**.**

Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo. Seguiré actualizando el fic en este mes, ya que realmente es corto en comparación con los otros. Un review con una crítica constructiva, felicitación o sugerencia nunca le caen mal a nadie. Chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehey! Hola, mis fanseses ¿Qué dice la vida? Lo sé, tardé demasiado en subir la continuación, pero asumo que la mayoría va a la escuela y como tal entienden que absorbe mucho tiempo e incluso corta la inspiración. Como sea, no vine para quejarme sino para traer el capítulo de este proyecto. Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica es de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**VII.- Una oportunidad para continuar con una sonrisa**

.

Día D. Entre dulces, chocolates, flores, tarjetas y todo cuanto la imaginación humana creara y materializara para esta ocasión, los enamorados recibían al día de San Valentín, entre ellos él mismo. Si le hubieran planteado la idea semanas antes, se lo habría tomado como una broma de mal gusto; sin embargo su situación actual distaba mucho de ser eso, pues en estos momentos se encontraba en el mismo restaurante de hace dos días, disfrutando de la compañía de nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo remplazo de Eros.

.

_**There were bells on a hill  
>But I never heard them ringing<br>No I never heard them at all  
>Till there was you…<strong>_

_**(Había campanas en una colina  
>Pero nunca las escuché sonar<br>No, nunca las escuché para nada  
>Hasta que llegaste tú…) (1)<strong>_

.

De fondo se escuchaba éste y otros clásicos que Misaki programó previamente. Aunque todavía no terminaba su trabajo, el chico agradecía que hubiera acabado la semana preliminar a este día, pues ciertamente los preparativos eran la parte más difícil: en toda la semana viajó por todo el mundo regando o podando las rosas que representaban los sentimientos cultivados por la amistad y el trato diario (2); colocando unas dos gotitas diarias de esencia para reducir los celos, tres gotas de extracto para aumentar la expresividad de las parejas frías, un té para el dolor de corazón causado por una ruptura, entre otras; corrigiendo las cartas, tarjetas, carteles, mails, etc., que las personas escribían, de tal forma que las palabras fueran las correctas según fuera su objetivo; disparando cual francotirador flechas que actuaban directamente en el corazón; programando diferentes playlist dependiendo del país y la edad promedio de sus pobladores, e interviniendo los medios de comunicación masiva… todo sin ser detectado.

.

Bajo estas condiciones ahora solamente faltaba que los humanos hicieran su parte, es decir, que ellos mismos conquistaran a su Valentín, movidos precisamente por el amor que él se encargaba de sembrar o renovar, según fuera el caso, así como vigilar muy de vez en cuando que los índices de amor no disminuyeran.

.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? Digo, no es que me queje, de hecho me hace sentir halagado, pero… ¿Cómo pudo cambiar el corazón de Usami-san sin que yo…? Y tan rápido…"_

.

Por otra parte, no entendía del todo cómo había terminado en esta situación con Usami, pues ciertamente no entraba dentro del trabajo, y para colmo el visor de rayos X no le permitía diagnosticarse a sí mismo debido a su nueva naturaleza. Sin embargo los síntomas del enamoramiento –como Aoitsuki-sensei decía siempre– ya empezaban a notarse.

.

"_Latidos acelerados, mejillas acaloradas, cosquilleo en el estómago, pupilas dilatadas, tendencia a sonreír o suspirar demasiado, nerviosismo… todo tan solo con ver o pensar en él… entonces yo… ¿en verdad estoy…?"_

.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando Akihiko acortó las distancias entre ellos para dejar un beso sobre sus labios. Consecuentemente sus pómulos se tiñeron de carmín.

.

–N-no ha-haga eso… e-estamos en un lugar público –balbuceó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

.

"_Incluso siendo el remplazo del mismo dios del amor, es tan inocente… demo…" _

.

Si bien era cierto que Takahiro fue y sería siempre su primer amor, la sensación que Misaki producía en su corazón no podía compararse con eso, y aunque no estaba seguro que fuera realmente amor o sólo atracción, sí estaba cien por ciento seguro de algunas cosas: una, el chico no intervino, o al menos tenía la certeza de que no lo haría, según lo que alcanzó a escuchar esa noche; dos, ya no veía necesario darle las fresas con chocolate; y tres…

.

–Misaki… quiero que lo intentemos –habló con total sinceridad.

–¿Ah?

–Necesito saber qué es este sentimiento… y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme ¿Qué dices?

–Etto… yo… –eso tomó desprevenido al otro, pero al parecer no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar su respuesta– también pienso lo mismo.

.

Y sintió latir su corazón con fuerza ante el corto y casto beso que el menor le devolvía.

.

.

**VIII.- Plan B**

.

Por otra parte, Anteros no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaron los últimos días. El que Akihiko prácticamente estuviera renunciando a su oportunidad de ser correspondido por Takahiro, al querer darse una oportunidad con el mismo Misaki, ciertamente frustraba sus planes.

.

"_Aunque… no debería culpar del todo al chico, de hecho se me antoja encantador y digno de mí, pero… no puedo dejarme llevar... mi meta es primero: obtener tu cabeza, Eros"_

.

En ese momento se encontraba en su forma de golondrina, parado sobre el barandal de una bonita terraza.

.

–¡Maldición! –escuchó a alguien quejarse.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba otro hombre, desde dentro.

–Del otro lado, hasta la esquina, junto a la ventana…

–¿Qué?

–Es el estúpido de Akihiko –espetó con desdén– y por lo visto ya tiene nuevo juguete.

–No digas esas cosas, es sólo un niño.

–¡Vamos, hombre! Te compadeces como si el mocoso no supiera lo que hace…

–Puede ser, pero… si observas bien, se ve feliz.

–¡Es obvio que ese niño lo está engatusando! –el primero sonaba renuente.

–No deberías estar celoso de él… sólo pasaron una noche ¿recuerdas?

–¡No me lo recuerdes!

–Ah, Sumi-chan –suspiró– Supéralo de una vez por todas o terminarás haciéndote daño a ti mismo.

–Estúpido Cupido –masculló entre dientes.

.

El vengador del amor no correspondido sonreía con satisfacción conforme iba recorriendo algunos puntos cercanos de la ciudad, topándose con situaciones parecidas, llegando a una contundente conclusión: Misaki dejó casos sin interceder, siguiendo la premisa –a su opinión estúpida– de Eros, que todo debía hacerse en su tiempo y forma.

.

.

El tiempo transcurría relativamente tranquilo para los enamorados en la Tierra, entre ellos el escritor y el pequeño Cupido, quienes ahora se encontraban en el apartamento del mayor. En tanto, en el centro de operaciones, el personal transportaba tanquecillos que se iban llenando conforme los índices de amor en la Tierra aumentaban, a un almacén. Aunque la colecta era mejor que en otros años, no todo era color de rosa, pues la salud de Eros cada vez iba de mal en peor. Ahora tenía incluso un respirador artificial.

.

–Te-re-sa –deletreó con mucha dificultad.

–¿Sí, Eros-sama?

–Por fa-vor… lláma-me… por mi verdadero… nom-bre…

–H-hai, Haku-sama.

–Ve por Misaki… y los o-tros… ya-es-hora…

–Demo…

–Estaré-bien… por favor, ve por ellos.

–Hai.

.

Con una lágrima sobre su mejilla y con la mirada ensombrecida, Teresa desplegó unas bonitas alas transparentes color azul turquesa y luego de un rato de sobrevolar los cielos, reunió a Violeta, Fanny, Aoitsuki y los otros.

.

–Ahora sólo falta Misaki-kun.

.

Sacó de su vestido blanco una especie de polvera que contenía dentro algunas perlas plateadas, y luego de ingerir una quedó convertida en una mariposa azul. Entró a la residencia Takahashi pero no encontró a nadie, y justo cuando pretendía salir por la ventana, sintió el gran peso de una enorme red de mariposa (3) que le impidió toda escapatoria.

.

–Han pasado dos siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos… Teresa.

–A-Anteros-san…

.

.

Ajenos a todo esto, el escritor y Cupido se dejaban llevar por el dulce aroma de una pasión latente. Para el muchacho todas esas sensaciones resultaban nuevas, aun cuando se le habló del tema infinidad de veces durante su entrenamiento, y eso lo demostraba su ya eterno rubor; pero no sólo era él, al escritor también se le hacía nuevo el hecho de preocuparse –por primera vez en la vida– en darle a su amante una experiencia inolvidable. Entre besos y caricias cuya intensidad subía, se demostraban el uno al otro que estaban dispuestos a poner todo el corazón en esta nueva aventura. Akihiko embestía al muchacho con fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado, en tanto que Misaki se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor y un par de lágrimas de amor fluían por sus mejillas.

.

Al final de aquel acto ambos cayeron rendidos, pero uno seguía despierto.

.

"_Creo que… creo que lo amo, Usami-san"_

.

Notó una pequeña caja con una etiqueta con su nombre, sobre la mesita de noche. La abrió y se llevó a la boca uno de los tantos bocaditos que la llenaban. En cuanto lo ingirió todo se tornó confuso y antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia, una sombra se dejó ver bajo la luz de la luna, afilando sus ojos rojos como sangre.

.

–Al fin te tengo… Cupido.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1.- Till there was you.** Alude a la versión de **The Beatles**, que se incluyó en los álbumes de With The Beatles (en el Reino Unido, 1963) y Meet the Beatles! (en los Estados Unidos, 1964). La versión original es una canción escrita por Meredith Willson para su musical de 1957 The Music Man (aunque creo que a nadie le interesa este último dato, XD).

**2.- **En el capítulo anterior mencioné que en el corazón de Akihiko y Misaki surgieron unos rosales, pero no tiene el mismo significado. Lo explicaré más adelante.

**3.- **Si han visto el episodio de **Los padrinos mágicos, ¡Abra catástrofe!** (español latino), recordarán que Crocker atrapa a Wanda precisamente con una red de mariposa.

.

Sí, sí… chance y esperaban lemon, pero ya saben que me quedan como para un capítulo entero y esa no era mi intención. En fin, de momento es todo lo que tengo que decir. De todas maneras intentaré terminar el fic antes de que termine el mes. Que tengan un bonito fin de semana, chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola. Heme aquí con otra entrega. Sí, sí, sé que debí terminarlo ya desde hace más de una semana, pero ya saben cómo es la escuela (más ahorita que estoy con lo de mi proyecto de titulación y blah, blah, blah). En fin, no quise abandonar este fic como pasó con **"De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno"**. Lamentablemente, por las razones que acabo de mencionar, suspenderé ese fic y lo retomaré hasta las próximas vacaciones de diciembre. En tanto que este no lo dejaré, puesto que ya estoy haciendo los últimos capítulos.

.

Bien, este capítulo y tal vez los que vienen sólo constarán de una parte, pero con la misma extensión de dos. Espero de antemano su comprensión, y que disfruten el cap tanto como hago yo al escribirlos.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**IX.- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – parte I**

.

En un lugar cercano a Londres –donde todavía seguía siendo 14 de febrero– podía apreciarse una especie de castillo de cristal rosa construido entre las fuertes ramas de un gigantesco y frondoso árbol de sakura que se erguía entre las nubes y el cielo azul. Dentro, todo mundo se movilizaba siguiendo las órdenes de Violeta, quien tomó el mando en remplazo de Eros y Teresa.

.

–Fanny… estado actual de Eros-sama…

–Respiración y pulso regularizados, aun en estado de inconsciencia –decía la rubia– demo… mis medicinas se agotan y de seguir así ya no podré hacer nada…

–Explícate.

–Ya pude regularizar sus signos, pero exactamente cada media hora vuelven a caer.

–Entiendo… haz lo que puedas, Eros-sama está en tus manos.

–Hai.

–Aoitsuki… índices de amor en la Tierra…

–Flujo constante… bajo, pero constante.

–Kyöya… ¿Qué hay de Misaki-kun y Teresa-san? ¿Algún indicio?

–Localicé la Tablet de Misaki –dijo el pelirrojo, frente a la computadora– Por suerte aún no ha sido apagada, reiniciada, infectada o hackeada.

–¿Dónde?

–En Japón, en la casa de un humano… Usami Akihiko.

–¡Yukio, Joel! –al momento aparecieron un peliverde y un pelinaranjo– ¡Vayan por la Tablet y por ese tal Usami! ¡Traigan también todo lo que pueda servir de evidencia o indicio y envíenlo al laboratorio! ¡A él llévenlo a la sala de interrogación!

–¡Hai!

.

Ambos varones desplegaron sus alas, semejantes a las de una libélula, y emprendieron su marcha. Entraron a la residencia sin hacer ruido, encontrándose a cierto escritor sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

.

–¿Por qué la ropa de Misaki está tirada? –preguntó Joel.

–Mira esto, Joel-kun.

.

_»Para: Takahashi Misaki_

_De: Usami Akihiko«_

.

Se trataba de una tarjeta que venía dentro de una cajita de fresas con chocolate.

.

–Ropa tirada, luces apagadas, fresas con chocolate para Misaki, Usami desnudo… –Yukio parecía tener una teoría–…es obvio que lo hicieron y ahora son amantes.

–¿En serio? –Joel estaba algo sonrojado.

–Lo que explicaría por qué la Tablet fue localizada justo aquí –Yukio tomó el objeto de la mesita de noche, pero sintió una punzada.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, nada –dijo el peliverde, atribuyéndolo a su imaginación– Bien, hay que llevarnos a Usami antes de que despierte.

–Hmm… supongo que a Misaki no le molestará si tomo uno…

–¡Deja eso, Joel-kun, no es tuyo!

.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el pelinaranjo se había comido una fresa y ahora caía en la inconsciencia.

.

–¡Joel-kun! –Yukio intentaba despertarlo– ¡Oi, Joel-kun!

.

En tanto, en otro lugar más apartado pero tampoco lejos de la Tierra, dos almas enamoradas luchaban por deshacerse de sus ataduras. Los dos subordinados de Eros estaban encerrados en una enorme jaula que pendía de una cadena en el techo. A Teresa se le clavaron unos cristales rojo sangre en cada muñeca, al igual que Misaki pero en color negro.

.

–Vaya, pensé que jamás despertarías, Misaki-kun –espetó cierto pelinegro de ojos escarlata, que les miraba desde abajo.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estamos encerrados? ¿Por qué…?

–Una pregunta a la vez, pequeño, una pregunta a la vez…

–Anteros-san –susurró Teresa.

–¿Lo conoces?

–¡¿Conocerme?! –exclamó Anteros con tono burlesco– ¡Esta cara bonita era mi mano derecha!

–¿Teresa-sama?

–Yo… –la mujer agachó la mirada– Misaki-kun, yo…

–¡Vamos, no te hagas la desentendida! –y luego miró al chico– ¡Por supuesto que ella era mi mano derecha! ¡Ella se infiltró al centro de operaciones de tu jefe Eros! ¡Su misión era seducirlo y traerme su cabeza!

–¡Basta, por favor! –Teresa no lo soportó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando algunos sollozos.

–¡Y hay más! –por lo visto el azabache disfrutaba esto– No sólo era mi mano derecha, sino también mi amante.

–¡Basta!

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el menor, con la mirada ensombrecida y unas pocas lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas– ¿Por qué quieres la cabeza de una persona tan pura como Eros-sama? ¿Qué te ha hecho él para que quiera verlo muerto?

–Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… Cupido-kun –lo último fue dicho con rabia– Tú sabes perfectamente las locuras que humanos y dioses cometen por amor… lo único que quiero es acabar con su sufrimiento, que nunca más sufran por amor… y la única forma de lograrlo es acabando con el causante.

–¡Pero es parte de la vida! –Misaki levantaba la voz– ¡La única forma en la que las personas valoramos a nuestros seres queridos es cuando nuestros sentimientos son puestos a prueba! ¡Por ello el amor a primera vista, los romances furtivos, los amores unilaterales! ¡Incluso los triángulos amorosos! ¡Todos tienen su razón de ser!

–La misma estúpida premisa de Eros –Anteros destilaba odio en cada palabra– Para ustedes es fácil decirlo porque no tienen que lidiar con todos esos corazones heridos o rotos –Misaki iba a repelar algo más, pero un soldado negro interrumpió, hablando cosas inteligibles sólo para Anteros. Luego éste empezaba a caminar en señal de marcharse– Por cierto, Cupido-kun… ¿Sabías que tu amado Akihiko te vendió a mí a cambio de ser correspondido por Takahiro?

–¿Qué?

–Apuesto a que ya no piensas igual que hace unos segundos.

.

El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa altanera y sin más se marchó, dejando al castaño con el corazón colgando de un hilo. En tanto Akihiko ya había sido llevado con Violeta, gracias a una granada de tele-transportación que Yukio lanzó, llevándose consigo a Joel, Usami, la Tablet y la caja de fresas con chocolate.

.

–¿Qué demonios? –fue lo primero que soltó el escritor en cuanto despertó y se vio en un cuarto interrogatorio, ataviado con un uniforme gris propio de un reo, esposado y sentado frente a un escritorio con un micrófono.

–Usami Akihiko –frente a él estaba una mujer que debía andar por los 21 años, de largo cabello y ojos color morado, vestida al más puro estilo militar, al parecer grado teniente– usted ha sido arrestado por su implicación en el posible secuestro de Takahashi Misaki.

–¡¿Qué?! –eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa– ¡¿Cómo que Misaki fue secuestrado?! ¡¿Quién…?! ¡¿Cuándo...?! ¡¿Cómo que arrestado?!

–¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo! –soltó la mujer, no demasiado alto, pero con tono contrariado– Bien, como decía, usted ha sido arrestado por la implicación en el posible secuestro de Misaki-kun, y antes de que diga cualquier cosa, tenemos indicios que nos hacen sospechar fuertemente de usted –dicho esto Violeta colocó sobre la mesa la Tablet color blanco y la caja de fresas con chocolate, y grande fue su indignación al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Akihiko cuando los reconoció.

–Faltan dos –susurró el peliplata para sí mismo, horrorizado por la teoría que se formulaba en su mente.

–Así es, Usami-san, y por su reacción veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas –y luego estalló: – ¡¿Con qué propósito?! –sujetaba fuertemente la camisa del escritor y tiraba de ella– ¡¿Con qué propósito trató de envenenar a Misaki-kun?!

–Yo… –Usami agachó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Este gesto ofendió sumamente a la mujer, quien lo soltó de un empujón.

–¡Violeta-sama, Violeta-sama! –sin embargo aquello no le duró demasiado, pues Yukio entraba repentinamente con unos documentos en mano– ¡Laboratorio ya tiene los resultados! –Yukio le entregó una pequeña carpeta que la teniente revisó.

–Justo lo que temía –bufó con pesadez.

–¿Qué sucede, Violeta-san?

–Saca a esta escoria de mi vista –masculló entre dientes– llévalo al confinamiento de máxima seguridad.

–¿Qué hay de Misaki? –inquirió el novelista.

–¡Dije que usted no está en posición de nada! ¡Yukio, llévatelo de una vez!

–Por favor no se resista –espetó el peliverde.

.

Dicho esto lanzó otra granada y luego de unos segundos fueron a dar al exterior de una celda. Akihiko fue conducido dentro, y casi se le sale el corazón de la impresión, pues no había paredes o piso como tal sino que parecía más un abismo o uno de esos agujeros negros.

.

–¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto, Usami-san?

–¿Ah?

–Vamos, no se haga el desentendido. Los resultados de laboratorio arrojaron que esas fresas que usted le dio a Misaki están hechas de odio puro, lo cual nos indica que usted tuvo tratos con el único capaz de moldearlo de esta manera: Anteros… ¿me equivoco? –Akihiko negó en silencio– No sé qué le haya ofrecido o qué le haya dicho Anteros, pero sí le digo una cosa, Usami-san... ese odio es veneno para el dios del amor, o semidiós en el caso de Misaki-kun, y está corriendo por sus venas. Si no recibe un antídoto pronto… –Yukio apretó los puños de la impotencia–… morirá.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

.

Un review con una crítica constructiva, sugerencia, comentario o felicitación nunca le vienen mal a nadie. Gracias por leer. Chaito.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola! Ya vengo con nuevo cap. En esta ocasión sí son dos partes como lo he venido manejando. Se llevarán algunas sorpresas que explicaré en capítulos posteriores.

Bien, pues ¡A leer se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: el fandom de Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, de lo contrario no estaría poniendo este disclaymer, XD.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**X.- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – parte II**

.

Una semana. Había transcurrido una semana desde el _arresto_ de Usami Akihiko, y el cautiverio de Takahashi Misaki y Teresa. Los habitantes de la Tierra ciertamente vivían ignorante de esto, pues –por decisión de Violeta– el tiempo terrestre fue detenido, más no el tiempo del resto del universo.

.

En el centro de operaciones de Amore & Psique (1), todo mundo se movilizaba: Kyöya, Yukio y Violeta estaban al frente de las tropas que combatían al enemigo; al mismo tiempo Kyöya vigilaba que ni las comunicaciones ni la computadora principal fueran intervenidas; Aoitsuki y los médicos se ocupaban de Eros, quien de puro milagro sobrevivió la semana; Fanny trabajaba en el laboratorio en búsqueda de un antídoto para Joel, quien aún no se recuperaba de la intoxicación por la fresa con chocolate que se comió, y que estaba a su cuidado.

.

–¿Cuántas bajas tenemos? –inquirió Violeta, que observaba todo desde una torre.

–Doscientos uno –respondió Yukio, desde el segundo nivel.

–Estado del sistema.

–La computadora principal sigue sin cambios, pero los hombres de Anteros dañaron varios nodos (2) periféricos–espetó el pelirrojo frente a la pantalla gigante.

–Estado de Eros-sama.

–Tuvo un paro respiratorio hace quince minutos –respondió Aoitsuki– Logramos estabilizarlo, pero su estado aún sigue siendo crítico.

–¡Tsk! –la teniente chasqueó los dientes– ¿Es que nadie puede darme buenas noticias?

–¡Violeta-sama!

–¿Qué sucede, Fanny?

–¡Solicito permiso para liberar temporalmente al prisionero!

–¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Para qué lo quieres?!

–Etto… quizá él sepa algo que hayan pasado por alto.

–¿En qué te basas?

–Etto… en realidad… es una corazonada…

–¡No estamos para corazonadas! ¡De ninguna manera!

–Pero…

–¡Permiso denegado! ¡Cambio y fuera!

.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una especie de castillo construido en una zona cavernosa, Anteros estaba en su propio centro de operaciones, sentado frente a una mesa sobre la que había una especie de tablero holográfico. Este mostraba el exterior de Amore & Psique. A diferencia de Eros, él no tenía subordinados como Violeta, Fanny, Kyöya, etc., pero tenía la ventaja de hacer aparecer en la periferia cuantos soldados fueran necesarios para destruir poco a poco sus defensas. El ruido de unos pasos lo puso alerta, pero no se inmutó ni un poco.

.

–Anteros-sama –habló un soldado negro con voz grave– Los dos prisioneros ya están listos, la última fase fue exitosa.

–Tráemelos.

–Hai.

.

Este y tres soldados más trazaron en el suelo la misma estrella con símbolos extraños que Anteros usaba. Esta se tornó de color rojo y de ella emergió una enorme jaula. Dentro de ella podían verse a los dos prisioneros: Teresa seguía igual de hermosa, pero sus gráciles alas y su blanco vestido fueron sustituidos por unas alas demoniacas y una armadura, ambos en colores negro y rojo (3); por otro lado Misaki estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus alas eran iguales a las de Teresa, pero él no poseía armadura, sino una larga gabardina negra que le llegaba al tobillo, así como varios aditamentos (4). Ambos tenían el cabello negro, pero sus rostros y ojos carecían de emoción.

.

–Déjenos solos.

–Hai– dicho esto los hombres de Anteros se retiraron.

–Misaki-kun –Anteros entró a la jaula y una vez que estuvo frente al muchacho, acarició su mejilla y le sostuvo suavemente del mentón, para depositar sobre sus labios un fugaz beso que el pequeño no rechazó– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor que nunca, mi amo.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Teresa-kun? –hizo la misma acción, a excepción del beso– ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?

–¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, amo?

–Así me gusta –sonrió con gran satisfacción– Bien… –apenas dijo esto, chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente la jaula desapareció. Con una seña los instó a que tomaran asiento, Teresa a su izquierda y Misaki a su derecha– En estos momentos mis hombres están debilitando las defensas de nuestro enemigo. En cuanto el momento llegue –volteó a su izquierda– combatirás contra Violeta y el resto –en ese momento el tablero mostraba a los seis subordinados de Eros. Luego volteó a su derecha– En cuanto a ti, Misaki-kun, tu único objetivo será traerme la cabeza de Eros ¿Entendido?

–Entendido.

.

.

**XI.- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – parte III**

.

El combate entre las tropas de Eros y Anteros seguía desarrollándose afuera. Dentro, Fanny corría a hurtadillas entre escaleras y pasadizos, hasta llegar al confinamiento de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba Akihiko Usami. Notó que había unos ocho soldados que, no dudaba, seguían únicamente órdenes de Violeta.

.

–Lo siento chicos, pero es necesario –dijo en un susurro para luego soplar un polvo mágico que hizo a base de plantas venenosas. Al instante los soldados quedaron sedados– Ahora la siguiente fase… –con un gesto coqueto, lanzó una especie de vaho (5) corrosivo que deshizo la cerradura– Etto… ¿Usami-san?

–¿Sabes algo de Misaki? –fue lo primero que preguntó el escritor.

–Lamentablemente no –suspiró ella con pesar– Pero he venido a sacarlo de aquí –el peliplata le miró, dudoso– Sí, Violeta-sama me matará cuando se entere, pero estoy consciente de que todos cometemos errores, la mayoría enmendables –dicho esto sacó un frasquito color morado de entre sus ropas– Al igual que Misaki-kun, mi compañero Joel-kun comió una de esas benditas fresas que encontró en su casa –Akihiko agachó la mirada, consciente de lo que había provocado– Está bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Joel-kun ya se ha recuperado.

–Pero Yukio dijo…

–Es cierto, el odio puro es dañino para seres como Misaki-kun, como Joel-kun o como yo… la diferencia está en que Joel y yo no somos dioses del amor, por ello sólo caemos en estado de intoxicación. En cambio Misaki-kun sí representa al amor, por lo que el veneno se disemina con más lentitud, pero una vez que haga efecto… morirá. Por ello quiero que tenga esto –Fanny le entregó el frasquito y apretó la mano del ojivioleta.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Con base en las pruebas que hice con Joel-kun, desarrollé éste antídoto. Tengo fe en que será útil para Misaki-kun.

–Pero… ¿Por qué me lo das a mí? Considerando que –su gesto se tornó amargo– envenené a Misaki…

–Como dije antes, estoy consciente de que todos cometemos errores. Pero… tenemos dos opciones: lamentarnos o enmendarlos –con una horquilla que se quitó del cabello, abrió las esposas de Usami, dejándose oír su sonido una vez que cayeron de sus manos– Si realmente ama a Misaki-kun, entonces enmiende su error ¿de acuerdo?

–Hai.

.

.

Las horas transcurrían y las cosas se ponían feas para los subordinados de Eros: cerca de cuatrocientos soldados habían caído ante los hombres de Anteros, que al parecer eran inextinguibles; de los trescientos nodos que conformaban toda la red de seguridad, sólo quedaban diez y la computadora principal corría peligro de ser hackeada si seguían así; los recursos de Amore & Psique se acababan, pues al detener el tiempo ya no había suficiente amor para suministrarse, y el ya almacenado escaseaba; la vida de Eros seguía latente, pero igual corría riesgo de morir en cualquier momento; lo único bueno de todo fue que Joel ya había despertado y ahora se alistaba para ayudar a sus compañeros.

.

–Teresa –ordenaba Anteros, quien enviaba una última tropa– prepárate, después de ellos es tu turno.

–Hai –la mujer hizo una reverencia y emprendió su marcha. Cuando se encontró arriba en el cielo, desplegó aún más sus alas, y de su espalda brotaron varias cadenas plateadas con un eslabón triangular como punta, dispuestas a destruir todo lo que se les atravesara.

–Misaki-kun… –el chico estaba a punto de irse, pero el vengador del amor no correspondido lo detuvo.

–Ordene usted, amo.

.

El de los ojos color escarlata lo haló de la gabardina y acortó las distancias en un beso demandante. Misaki parecía no tener problema con eso, al contrario, permitía que la húmeda y caliente lengua de su nuevo _amo_ se aventurara en su cavidad. Lentamente se separaron una vez que fue necesario.

.

–Procura volver vivo –sentenció– te estaré esperando.

–Sí, mi amo.

.

Anteros no pudo evitar sonreír de la satisfacción, mientras veía que Misaki también levantaba vuelo, siguiendo la misma ruta que Teresa.

.

–Después de todo debería darle crédito a Akihiko-kun… después de todo su afán de ser correspondido por Takahiro pudo más que el amor que le empezaba a tener al pequeño.

.

No obstante, el vengador del amor no correspondido no tenía la menor idea de cuán equivocado estaba.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

**1.- Amore & Psique.** Si han leído _"El Perfume: historia de un asesino" _dePatrick Süskind, publicada en 1985, recordarán entonces que es el nombre de un perfume que estaba mucho de moda en París, y que Grenouille mejoró.

**2.- **Según Wikipedia, en informática y en telecomunicación, de forma muy general, un **nodo** es un punto de intersección, conexión o unión de varios elementos que confluyen en el mismo lugar. Ahora bien, dentro de la informática la palabra nodo puede referirse a conceptos diferentes según el ámbito en el que nos movamos. En redes de computadoras cada una de las máquinas es un nodo, y si la red es Internet, cada servidor constituye también un nodo.

**3.**- No encontré una referencia que me gustara para Teresa, así que tendrán que usar su imaginación, XD. (ya saben, agreguen http, dos puntos, diagonales, sustituyan asterisco por punto, etc.): encrypted-tbn1*gstatic*com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQOugFY3vQkp0iUWjfToEYknRVyI0zdgUllthDPi8ZiVF685MHk

**4.-** Por suerte para Misaki sí hallé. Aquí tienen: www*imagenestop*com/angeles1/angeles-hombres-anime-40249*jpg

**5.-** Si han visto Naruto Shippüden, recordarán que en uno de los episodios (no me acuerdo en cual), cuando Sasuke llega a irrumpir la reunión de los Kages, la Mizukage Mei Terumi lo ataca con una niebla ácida capaz de fundir los huesos del Susanoo.

.

Bueno, de momento no tengo más qué agregar. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, chaito.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola. Aquí con nuevo capítulo. Estaba pensando que, de tanto que he alargado esta parte y los OC's tienen participación más activa, sería bueno poner referencias para que se los imaginen (A excepción de Teresa, Eros y Anteros, todos tienen los ojos del mismo color del cabello). Lo de siempre: agreguen http, dos puntos, dos diagonales, cambien asteriscos por puntos, etc.

.

Kyöya: i124*photobucket*com/albums/p15/_pickles_2006/guild/boy2*jpg

Joel: www*foroswebgratis*com/imagenes_foros/5/9/3/3/2/908900Anime82[1]*jpg

Aoitsuki: stuffpoint*com/anime-paradise/image/15459-anime-paradise-anime-blue-hair-piano-girl*png

Fanny: encrypted-tbn1*gstatic*com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRRfAIy3GjTHs91WYj1zHqAz7Iy3mNnlLnqZ64p_zEHaCX9Aq_9

Yukio (izquierda): img809*imageshack*us/img809/4636/dibujopl*jpg

Violeta: api*ning*com/files/-SMDs77rw4vAS08V1p7SQzO66G0ZhFrL-vp4crQvQaJvXngnIAW1A4WHHFCWlMe0ZWSZrWU5oeUBZ4QQZ41l0GOjNDmKpoWh/Senjougahara*Hitagi*full*253404*jpg

Teresa (de hecho esta es de Claymore y me basé en ella. Como recordarán originalmente era rubia, pero en el cap anterior cambió su pelo a negro): www*theanimegallery*com/data/thumbs/790px/0105/tAG_105010*jpg

Eros y Anteros (los puse idénticos, excepto porque el primero tiene los ojos azules y el segundo de color rojo. Este vendría siendo Anteros): b-wall*com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Anime-Boy-Long-Black-Hair*jpg

.

Bien, creo que aclarado este punto, sólo me queda decir ¡A leer se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**XII.- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – parte IV**

.

Cuatrocientos soldados vencidos en batalla; de 300 nodos, los 10 restantes fueron conectados directamente al sistema nervioso de Kyöya para postergar por lo menos unos días el ya inminente hackeo; los signos vitales de Eros aun con tendencia a caer; dos de cuatro torres del castillo parcialmente destruidas; reservas de amor inferiores al 15%... Como si las cosas ya no pudieran ser peores, una especie de explosión puso a temblar el lugar.

.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –inquirió Violeta con fuerza, sin abandonar su puesto.

–¡Código rojo! ¡Intruso de nivel superior a 4,000! –se oía la voz de advertencia del pelirrojo– ¡En el ala norte! ¡Repito: intruso de nivel superior a 4,000 en el ala norte!

–¡Yukio, Joel, encárguense!

–¡Hai!

.

Los dos varones salieron con sus mejores armas a aquel encuentro: Yukio tenía consigo todo un arsenal con toda clase de proyectiles y armas de fuego (1), además de un uniforme color verde militar; en cambio Joel no tenía más que una simple gabardina, una camisa roja, una pluma de fuego (2), un tintero y papeles mágicos de todo tipo.

.

–¿Cómo se supone que vas a derrotar al intruso con eso? –le increpó el peliverde.

–Yukio-san, reconozco tu habilidad en el manejo de armas, pero… a veces las palabras pueden matar mejor que un arma –espetó Joel con una sonrisa.

.

Una sombra se desplegaba sobre el cielo para luego aterrizar en un solo y elegante movimiento. Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocerla.

.

–¿T-Teresa-san? –titubeó Yukio, notablemente impresionado– No puede ser, tiene que ser un error de Kyöya-kun.

–Apártense de mi camino –musitó con tono frío.

–¡Oh, no puede ser! –apenas la oyó, Joel sintió un escalofrío siniestro recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Teresa-san no es Teresa-san.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Esta mujer es solo un cascarón... un cascarón vacío de la verdadera Teresa-san.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–No hay una sola emoción en sus palabras.

.

Teresa ciertamente llevaba órdenes de su antiguo señor y amo, así que no dudó ni un segundo en atacar, cortando al instante unos pocos cabellos de ambos hombres. Yukio disparó un primer proyectil, no demasiado potente para no herir de gravedad a Teresa; Joel escribía una palabra en un papel color azul y por arte de magia este se convertía en finas agujas que iban dirigidas a la mujer. Sin embargo sus ataques fueron abatidos por las cadenas que se movían tras la espalda de Teresa cual tentáculos de alguna abominación.

.

–¡Teresa-san! ¡Somos Joel y Yukio! –el mayor intentaba hacerla entrar en razón– ¡¿Qué no nos reconoces?!

.

Pero la mujer atacaba sin piedad, dejándolos sumamente heridos.

.

–¡Es Teresa-san! –Kyöya había recibido un mensaje de Joel– ¡El enemigo es Teresa-san!

–No puede ser –Violeta también estaba anonadada. Luego volvió a su posición– ¡Aoitsuki! Cuida de Eros-sama y Kyöya-kun –la mujer sacó unas tijeras y una regadera de jardinero de proporciones colosales (3) –Yo iré allá afuera.

.

"_Fanny, ¿Por qué aun no tienes el antídoto?"_

.

.

**XIII.- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – Parte V**

.

Aoitsuki cuidaba de Eros y Kyöya desde el centro de operaciones. Joel, Yukio y Violeta peleaban contra Teresa, tres contra uno. Joel ya había hecho varios papeles escritos, pero sólo los más poderosos lograron debilitar parcialmente las cadenas de Teresa; Yukio hacía lo mismo con sus armas; Violeta hacía el trabajo propio de una jardinera al lanzar semillas que se adherían como plagas al cuerpo de su antes compañera, y luego de regarlas con sus aguas mágicas, estas crecían y le robaban energía. Asimismo agitaba las tijeras para golpearla con las ráfagas de viento que producía, y al mismo tiempo las plantas eran podadas cuantas veces fuera necesario para favorecer su crecimiento. Sin embargo ya pasaba un buen tiempo y Teresa apenas si mostraba señales de cansancio, contraste con los otros tres cuyo arsenal se agotaba.

.

–¡Tienes que liberarte de lo que sea que te haya hecho ese malnacido, o de lo contrario me obligas a matarte ¿entiendes?! –sentenció Violeta. Sin embargo la expresión vacía de la antes rubia ya le empezaba a fastidiar.

.

Mientras tanto, Fanny y el escritor salían de la celda sin ser vistos. Anteriormente la rubia lo asperjó con un perfume que lo volvía prácticamente invisible.

.

–Ahora tenemos que ir al centro de operaciones a investigar el paradero de Misaki-kun.

.

Tuvieron que subir rápidamente hasta donde estaban Eros, Kyöya y Aoitsuki.

.

–¡Fanny! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! –le reclamó el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en medio de la habitación, con varios cables provenientes de su espalda, con los ojos cerrados– ¡No aparecías en la red!

.

Un estruendo proveniente del techo los puso alerta. Luego de eso, y con un elegante salto inverso, aterrizaba un muchacho muy apuesto vestido de negro, cuyo verde mirar carente de sentimientos provocó escalofríos en todos los presentes.

.

–¡Misaki! –en un impulso el escritor gritó el nombre de su adoración, haciendo que el recubrimiento perdiera su efecto y por tanto se volviera visible.

–¡Espere, Usami-san! –gritó Kyöya – ¡No!

.

Al mismo tiempo Akihiko se precipitó hacia el ojiverde, pero nadie contaba con que el muchacho lo apartara con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que produjo con un simple movimiento de brazo.

.

–Por favor, no interfieran –musitó mecánicamente, mientras con paso arrogante avanzaba hacia donde estaba Eros.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Aoitsuki se horrorizó al ver que el arma en su mano izquierda– ¡Misaki, detente!

–¡Misaki! –Akihiko lo sujetó fuertemente por la espalda, pero el muchacho se lo sacó de encima y le metió una patada en el estómago que terminó por lanzarlo contra una columna. Al instante perdió el conocimiento.

–¡Usami-san! –Fanny fue a donde el mayor yacía– ¡Misaki-kun, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

–No tengo intención de pelear con ustedes, solo he venido a cumplir las órdenes de mi amo.

–¿Amo? ¿Quién?

–No tengo órdenes de darles esa información. Ahora, por favor, apártense –Pero Kyöya se lo impidió usando uno de los nodos para crear una barrera impenetrable para su arma– Veo que no tengo otra opción.

.

Y otra pelea daba inicio. Kyöya no podía hacer mucho, pues debía seguir protegiendo el sistema; Fanny utilizaba algunas sustancias nocivas contra el muchacho, pero éste batía sus alas para evitar que los vapores ingresaran a su sistema respiratorio.

.

–¡Aoitsuki-san, necesito que me ayudes! –gritó la mujer.

–Hai

.

La peliazul se arrancó algunos cabellos y rápidamente los moldeó con sus manos, formando una bonita lira plateada (4) con la que empezó a tocar. Aunque era una melodía triste (5) y sonaba más como un piano, Aoitsuki la interpretaba con tanto amor que enfermaba a Misaki, quien cayó de rodillas y se cubrió los oídos en una clara señal de que le estaba doliendo. Sin embargo pronto volvió a batir las alas para generar ruido y así librarse de esa música.

.

–No está funcionando –susurró la ojiazul, por lo que cambió el ritmo y ahora las notas musicales literalmente se desprendían del pentagrama para formar shurikens, agujas, estrellas, entre otras armas que se dirigían a las alas, hiriéndolas un poco– eso está mejor.

–¡Aoitsuki-san, sigue así! Voy a ocuparme de Usami-san y Eros-sama.

.

No obstante Misaki lanzó una cuchilla que cortó las cuerdas de la lira. Molesta por eso, Aoitsuki unió las cuerdas con su magia y tocó de nueva cuenta. Aunque la melodía seguía sonando con el mismo sentimiento, cada nota se volvía un arma más agresiva y precisa que la anterior. No obstante Misaki también aprendía a evadirlas y destruirlas.

.

–¿Qué pasó? –era Akihiko, que al fin despertaba.

–Por favor manténgase dentro de la barrera –en efecto Fanny lo había colocado dentro de la barrera creada por Kyöya– Debe mantenerse vivo o el antídoto no funcionará.

–¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hay de Misaki?!

–Él… –la rubia agachó la mirada– yo… lo siento, Usami-san, tengo que…

–Entiendo –musitó él– sólo lo lastimes demasiado, por favor.

.

Fanny se fue para ayudar a Aoitsuki. Las dos mujeres se sentían sumamente dolidas por combatir contra quien fuera su aprendiz, a quien le tenían mucho cariño. Sin embargo él no sentía lo mismo por sus mentoras y las atacaba sin piedad. Al cabo de un rato Aoitsuki ya había caído, pues Misaki ya había roto sus cuerdas varias veces y no le dejaba ni una décima de segundo para repararlas. Fanny tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Como uno de sus últimos recursos, utilizó el mismo aliento corrosivo con el que liberó a Akihiko. Luego de eso cayó en la inconsciencia.

.

–Terminé –en ese momento apareció Teresa.

–Yo también –musitó el más joven.

–¿Qué hay de él? –Teresa se refirió a Kyöya, quien seguía en su puesto.

–Sólo puede hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Tendrá que decidir a quién debe desproteger para atacarnos.

–Yo me ocuparé de él. Tú sólo cumple con la orden de Anteros-sama.

–Hai.

.

Kyöya se concentraba tanto como podía para evitar que Misaki destruyera la barrera, y al mismo tiempo resistía los daños que Teresa le hacía con sus cadenas; pero dos entes tan poderosos contra uno que no empleaba la fuerza bruta ciertamente no era justo. Al poco tiempo toda la red de seguridad fue destruida y la computadora principal quedó vulnerable. Misaki estaba a punto de decapitar a su desahuciado predecesor cuando este abrió los ojos.

.

–Teresa... Misaki…

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

1.- Armas de Yukio: fc04*deviantart*net/fs70/i/2012/292/b/2/gunfighter_girl_by_warmjelly3-d5iae5y*jpg

2.- Pluma de Joel (sin puntilla): 2*bp*blogspot*com/-2taMIAN7ofc/Ux4SE6eHD4I/AAAAAAAAC28/J6C-boA_LZM/s1600/dragones-de-fuego-3888*jpg

3.-Armas de Violeta (imagínenlas mucho más grandes, XD):

i27*tinypic*com/2e0tqw0*jpg

www*cosplayhouse*com/images/D/2-1642[1]*jpg

4.- Lira de Aoitsuki: img92*imageshack*us/img92/4083/orfeo86ca*jpg

5.- La melodía que Aoitsuki es un solo de piano de una canción que me gusta mucho. La canción se llama **Trois Vierges **de **Epica**, del álbum **Consign to Oblivion.**

Cover de piano: www*youtube*com/watch?v=Tx6lD6Fsb74

Canción original (es un AMV de Gravitation que adoré): www*youtube*com/watch?v=6p0uffpzW7o

.

Bueno, ya está. Perdón por las notas tan kilométricas, pero he notado que parece costarles trabajo imaginarse a tantos OC's. Como sea, un review con una crítica constructiva, un comentario, sugerencia o felicitación siempre es bienvenido. Chaito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**XIV.- Reminiscencias – Parte I**

.

–Teresa… Misaki…

.

Aunque sus nombres fueron pronunciados con un tono suave y cálido, resonaba como eco muy dentro de sus mentes. Ambos cayeron de rodillas y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, que sentirían estallaría en cualquier momento.

.

"_Este sentimiento…" _muy pero muy en su interior, Misaki y Teresa empezaban a preguntarse algunas cosas _"¿Qué es este sentimiento? Esa voz…"_

.

.

_Cuatrocientos años atrás_

.

Podían apreciarse toda clase de flores que danzaban en compás con el viento que soplaba. Entre ellas dos infantes jugaban: eran un par de gemelos sumamente idénticos, de negra cabellera rebelde, piel lisa y clara cual marfil, uno de ellos con ojos azules cual zafiro, y el otro con unos preciosos ojos escarlata. Los dos corrían y reían sin preocupaciones, sin tener idea de lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

.

–Haku… Haru… –una bella mujer que aparentaba unos 30 años entraba al jardín, de la mano de una pequeña de unos 9 años, rubia, de sedosa cabellera ondulada, tez clara como marfil, facciones infantiles sumamente finas y delicadas, y unos preciosos ojos azul celeste– quiero presentarles a alguien.

–¿Quién es ella? –inquirieron los dos pequeños al unísono.

–Niños, ella es Teresa. Teresa, ellos son mis hijos Haku –señaló al de los ojos azules– y Haru –hizo lo mismo con el de los ojos escarlata.

–Es un honor conocerlos, Haku-sama, Haru-sama –la chica hizo una reverencia.

–¡Hola, Teresa-chan!

–Ella acaba de perder a sus padres, por lo que partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros. Trátenla bien.

–¡Sí!

.

_Cien años más tarde_

.

Personas habían llegado y partido de sus vidas en esos años, entre ellos sus padres: su partida, varios años atrás, fue igual de dolorosa para Teresa como para Haku y Haru, pues aquella mujer, esposa del entonces gobernante de Amore & Psique, les entregó vida, alma y corazón. Por otra parte, su padre dejó en las manos de los gemelos una grande responsabilidad: cuidar del amor en todo lugar donde hubiera vida inteligente, pero especialmente en la Tierra.

.

Durante los primeros años todo iba relativamente bien, con Haku o Eros haciendo enamorarse a las personas, y Haru o Anteros encargándose de que los sentimientos desarrollados fueran correspondidos. Teresa se había vuelto como la mano derecha de ambos, aunque estaba un poco más apegada a Haru y eso de cierta manera molestaba a Haku.

.

No obstante verdadero problema había empezado cuando Haku les propuso algo que, para su gusto, era totalmente descabellado: la creación de triángulos amorosos.

.

–… ¡¿Estás loco?! –le recriminó Haru una vez que terminó su hermano de hablar– ¡¿Tienes idea de lo cruel que sería eso para los humanos que ya tienen a alguien?!

–Sí, lo sé, pero la verdad ya me aburrí de hacer siempre lo mismo. Además los humanos también deberían poner de su parte.

–Bueno, sí, pero…

–Tómatelo con calma, Haru-chan… ¿Qué podría pasar?

–Perdón por diferir con usted esta vez, Eros-sama –espetó Teresa– pero si lo que quiere es que los humanos valoren aún más a sus parejas ¿no sería suficiente con agregar dos cucharaditas extra de dulzor y cincuenta mililitros de pasión?

–No, Teresa-chan, no es suficiente.

–¡Pues yo no voy a apoyar eso! ¡Es cruel y completamente descabellado!

–¡Pues yo no voy a seguir haciendo lo mismo siempre! –Haku seguía renuente a cambiar de opinión.

–¡Rayos, a veces eres tan inmaduro!

–¡Pues si tan maduro y mejor te crees, entonces hazlo tú!

.

Sí, el de los ojos azules a veces podía llegar a ser caprichoso, pero esta vez sí se había excedido poco más de lo debido. En primera instancia el de ojos escarlata quería hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero era tan obstinado y caprichoso que al final su relación terminó en una competencia por ver quién llevaba mejor la fuerza del amor a los mortales.

.

_Cincuenta años más tarde_

.

Las cosas no habían mejorado entre los hermanos. Aunque el dios Anteros ponía de sí para evitar que los triángulos amorosos hechos por su gemelo terminaran en desastre, cada vez perdía la paciencia y se preguntaba hasta cuándo el dios Eros seguiría así. Incluso habían llegado al grado de no dirigirse la palabra, y ahí era donde la pobre Teresa intervenía como su _vocera_.

.

–¡Teresa! –era Haku, que estaba frente a un espejo mágico– ¡Dile a Anteros que deje de estar metiendo sus narices donde no le importa!

–¡Teresa! –ahora era Haru– ¡Dile a Eros que esto no es un juego, que tome su trabajo enserio!

.

Un día como cualquiera, Anteros ya no lo soportó más.

.

–¡Me largo! –le había gritado a su hermano– ¡Encárgate de todo tú sólo, a ver si es tan fácil!

–¡Bien! ¡Teresa…!

–¡No, Teresa viene conmigo!

–Lo siento, Eros-sama, pero es lo mejor para los tres. Por favor cuídese mucho.

.

_Otros cincuenta años más tarde_

.

Los siguientes cincuenta años habían sido los más desastrosos para la Tierra, pues las infidelidades eran más frecuentes, y ahora había algo llamado materialismo de por medio. Haru y Teresa ya no vivían en Amore & Psique.

.

–Ya van más de cien millones de corazones rotos ¡todo en menos de una semana! –suspiraba Haru con fastidio– Teresa, temo que esto no está funcionando.

–Lo sé, Anteros-sama… lo que sea que haya corrompido a Eros-sama ciertamente ya no tiene remedio.

–Teresa –Haru sonaba serio, pero también dolido– Por el bienestar de este mundo, voy a tener que pedirte un gran favor…

–¿Sí, Anteros-sama?

–Quiero que me traigas su cabeza.

–Sí, Haru-sama –susurró ella, dejando caer una lágrima.

.

.

La vida en la Tierra seguía su curso. Teresa había logrado volver a Amoris & Psique para encontrarse con grandes cambios: al quedarse solo, Eros había reclutado a sus actuales subordinados. Por ejemplo Violeta, la diosa que se encargaba de las estaciones del año; Yukio, un dios inteligente y hábil en el manejo de armas; Fanny, una afamada médico con vastos conocimientos especialmente en herbolaria; Aoitsuki, una diosa con una mente prolífica para la música y la intuición; Joel, el único dios que podía manipular las palabras con tan solo escribirlas con su pluma de fuego; y el menor de todos, Kyöya, cuyo manejo de la tecnología e ideas innovadoras le dieron ese giro a Amoris & Psique.

.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –aunque se esperaba esa hostil _bienvenida_ de quien fuera su amigo, le dolía mucho.

–Eros-sama, yo…

–Seguramente Anteros te envió ¿me equivoco?

–En realidad yo… quiero tratar de entenderlo, Eros-sama… no solo llegar a su punto, sino también a su corazón.

.

"_espero que me perdone algún día por mentirle" _

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

He aquí la siguiente entrega. Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia. Noté que estaba mal la numeración del corto En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale (ya la corregí, por cierto).

Tal vez se hayan liado un poco con el cap anterior, yo también me lié cuando lo escribí, pero no se preocupen, después de este la línea de tiempo volverá a la actualidad.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Yo solo los empleo para mi entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro (okay, eso sonó comercial, XD).**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**XV.- Reminiscencias – Parte II**

.

_Últimos años._

.

Desde ese entonces, y por casi 200 años, Teresa estuvo al servicio de Eros, puesta a prueba en variadas ocasiones. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Teresa iba desarrollando sentimientos hacia su amigo, pero no podía desistir de su propósito original. Un día, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Teresa introdujo en el desayuno de Eros unas fresas con chocolate que su amo Anteros le dio desde que aceptó su misión. Eventualmente al ojiazul se le hizo el chequeo médico y se le encontró odio puro circulando por su sistema, pero el origen se atribuyó a que el amor que recolectaban año con año –y con el que se alimentaba– incluía trazas de odio que se iban acumulando poco a poco en su organismo. La mentira perfecta.

.

–Teresa… –un día, mientras tomaba el desayuno, Eros la llamó– ¿no te he dicho antes lo linda que eres?

–¿Ah? –ella le miraba, extrañada.

–Nunca te lo dije porque siempre estuviste apegada a mi hermano, pero… en verdad siempre me gustaste… desde el día que mamá te llevó a casa por primera vez.

–Eros-sama… yo… –esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos a ella.

–Sé que es tarde para esto, pero… quiero darte las gracias por tus esfuerzos para hacerme entrar en razón… han valido la pena…–Teresa le miraba, anonadada– Sigo pensando que los triángulos amorosos, los romances furtivos, los amores unilaterales son indispensables para poner a prueba los sentimientos por nuestros seres queridos… pero gracias a ti he aprendido que no deben hacerse como si todas las personas fueran exactamente iguales, y mucho menos para matar el aburrimiento... que todo tiene su razón de ser, y como tal debe hacerse en el lugar y momento preciso… –luego de una larga pausa, tomó a la rubia del brazo y la haló con delicadeza hasta anular las distancias entre ellos en un profundo beso– Por todo esto y más es que te amo, Teresa… no tienes idea de cuánto.

.

_En la actualidad_

.

"_Por todo esto y más es que te amo, Teresa… te amo, Teresa…"_

.

Esas palabras se repetían dentro de su mente, esas palabras que la venían torturando desde entonces: el haber envenenado a su antiguo amigo y más tarde darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ciertamente era una carga muy pesada para ella.

.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Eros con auténtica preocupación, al ver a sus dos subordinados totalmente transformados– ¿Por qué…?

.

.

**XVI.- Reminiscencias - Parte III**

.

Misaki estaba pasando por algo similar.

.

_Diez años atrás_

.

Dos jovencitos se encontraban de frente a los ataúdes de sus recién fallecidos padres. Uno de ellos las miraba con expresión triste pero solemne, en tanto que el otro tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

.

–Querida madre, querido padre… a partir de hoy cuidaré de Misaki con mi propia vida y con el mismo amor que siempre nos dieron. Es una promesa.

.

_Siete años más tarde_

.

Los años ciertamente transcurrían tanto para él como para su hermano. Si bien era cierto que la muerte de sus padres no era algo precisamente reciente, la secuela de ese suceso seguía tan fresca como si hubiera sido ayer. Y la escuela era simplemente un recordatorio permanente de ello.

.

–¡Miren, ahí viene Takahashi! –decía un grupo de niños, todos con el uniforme escolar.

–¡Nee, Takahashi! ¿Qué se siente saber que eres el propio asesino de tus padres? –uno de ellos escupía las palabras cual veneno.

–Con razón tus tíos no quisieron hacerse cargo de ti…

–Asesino...

.

Sí, así era la vida diaria del pequeño. Cada palabra hería su corazón igual que mil cuchillos.

.

"_Ningún asesino merece ser amado…" _había escuchado alguna vez _"Quien es capaz de asesinar incluso a sus padres no merece que lo amen"_

.

_Dos años más tarde_

.

A pesar de tener que vivir con eso, el joven Takahashi era amable y bondadoso, pues gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano, él creía firmemente en que aún había gente buena. Y no estaba equivocado: un joven sensei suyo, de nombre Kusama Nowaki, había sido un gran apoyo para él en todos esos años. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio con maletas en mano, ya que fue premiado con un viaje de intercambio a Londres por su excepcional desempeño académico, y su sensei le acompañaría.

.

El primer año había sido de lo mejor: vivía en el internado de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Londres, sus nuevos compañeros eran amables y cálidos con él, pero lo que más le gustaba era pasar el tiempo con su sensei. Como todo en la vida, los sentimientos en su interior crecían tanto y tan rápido… y un día, sin entenderlo por completo, lo supo: sentía algo más fuerte que admiración por su sensei.

.

Sin embargo, precisamente un 14 de febrero, cuando quiso darle a conocer sus sentimientos, ya era demasiado tarde: bajo la sombra del bonito roble donde se frecuentaban, Kusama-sensei le pedía ser su novio a nadie más ni nadie menos que a un profesor del área de Literatura, apodado como el Demonio Kamijou. El otro se había mostrado reacio, pero luego aceptó, desbaratando así las esperanzas del joven Takahashi.

.

No queriendo presenciar más, salió corriendo y fue a esconderse a otro roble en un jardín cercano. Una vez cerciorado de que nadie lo viera, rompió a llorar a lágrima viva.

.

"_Ningún asesino merece ser amado" _y de nuevo sus demonios internos le torturaban.

.

–Eso es, déjalo salir… –una voz profunda y una cálida sensación alrededor de su cuerpo lo hizo levantar la mirada.

.

Un joven que aparentaba unos 20 años, de rebelde cabellera negra cual ébano, piel clara como marfil, facciones propias de un ángel, y unos bonitos ojos azul zafiro, lo rodeaba con ambos brazos.

.

–¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre decía que el llanto es a veces el modo de expresar las cosas que no pueden decirse con palabras… –Misaki aun sollozaba, pero sus gimoteos ya no eran tan audibles– No te reprimas, pequeño, sácalo de tu interior.

.

Algo en ese joven le dio confianza y accedió. Un rato más tarde ya se sentía más aliviado, pero no por ello sus demonios dejarían de perseguirlo.

.

–Ningún asesino merece ser amado –era lo único que repetía.

–Temo que estás en un error, mi niño.

–¿Ah?

–Todos merecemos amar y ser amados… el amor es una de las necesidades de toda alma… no importa qué clase de amor sea: de padres a hijos, de hermanos, hacia los seres vivos, entre pareja… el amor es la cura más poderosa para las enfermedades del alma, pero también es una enfermedad si se maneja sin cautela o con demasiada… podría pasarme el día dándote una cátedra sobre el amor, pero no es el punto –Misaki no entendía a qué venía todo esto y el otro lo notó, por lo que le regaló una sonrisa– En fin, como seres imperfectos los seres humanos e incluso los dioses cometemos errores alguna vez en la vida, y en cuanto nos damos cuenta del alcance que estos tienen, nos vemos en la necesidad de remediarlos… y ahí es donde interviene el amor.

–Pero un asesino no puede traer de vuelta a las personas que ha matado…

–Tampoco puede revertir el pasado… pero lo que haga en el presente, como redimirse, ciertamente afecta su futuro.

–Entiendo… em…

–Eros… o puedes llamarme Cupido –se presentó.

–¿Cómo el dios del amor?

–Él mismo –Misaki se sorprendió en cuanto el pelinegro desplegó unas bonitas alas blancas.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, hola, mis fanseses! He aquí otro capítulo de este fic. Sí, sí, al principio dije que no sería tan largo como mis demás fics, pero es que últimamente la escuela me crispa los nervios y esto de alguna forma me relaja, además que me está gustando el rumbo que toman las cosas. En fin, este cap contiene algunas sorpresas, espero sea de su agrado.

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, pero sí esta historia. Digan no al plagio.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**XVII.- Amor revolucionario – Parte I**

.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Eros con auténtica preocupación, al ver a sus dos subordinados totalmente transformados– ¿Por qué…? –sin embargo su pregunta quedó al aire cuando vio que a su lado se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que Akihiko Usami. Por alguna razón aquella presencia le provocó asombro, como si fuera el más grande descubrimiento– Revolucionario…

–¿Ah? –Akihiko seguía algo atontado por el golpe y los sucesos.

–Acércate –le indicó el pelinegro. El escritor obedeció, aun sin entender– eso es… –Eros puso su mano encima de la región del corazón del novelista– revolucionario… eso es…

–¡Eros-sama!

.

El grito de Kyöya advirtió lo que venía: en un último intento por cumplir la única orden de su nuevo amo, Misaki se levantó y justo cuando dio el golpe que liquidaría a su antecesor, una nueva barrera no solo lo bloqueó sino también destruyó su arma. Sin embargo esta barrera ya no provenía de Kyöya ni sus nodos, pues estos ya estaban completamente destruidos y el pelirrojo ya había sido derrotado. Esta de hecho era un seto de espinas, que tenía algunas hojas así como rosas blancas, rosas y rojas.

.

–¿Qué es esto? –el escritor estaba anonadado, ya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

–Esto, Akihiko-kun, es conocido como amor revolucionario, y viene justamente de aquí –indicó el pelinegro, aludiendo al lugar que todavía ocupaba su mano– ¡Rápido, corta dos, las que sean! –el ojivioleta obedeció, en sus manos tenía dos rosas blancas– Buena elección. Ahora debes ir y clavarlas en sus corazones. Cualquier encantamiento que los haya transformado en eso, desaparecerá.

.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el escritor fue tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaba su adoración. De cierta manera tenía miedo, pues había presenciado el gran poder que tanto Misaki como Teresa poseían y ciertamente dudaba salir vivo de esta, pero lo intentaría por traer de vuelta al dulce y tierno Misaki que le entregó su inocencia. Éste último se encontraba reparando su arma principal, mientras Teresa aun lidiaba con sus demonios internos. Cuando terminó de remplazarla por un arma alternativa, sus ojos verdes y vacíos se toparon con los violeta del escritor, y antes de pensar siquiera en atacarlo, setos de espinas se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado; lo mismo pasaba con Teresa.

.

–Misaki –Akihiko abrazaba cuidadosamente al inmovilizado ojiverde mientras una lágrima fluía por su mejilla– perdóname… perdón… todo esto es mi culpa… debí deshacerme de esas malditas cosas cuando pude…

.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de sobremanera cuando sintió una fuerte punzada literalmente en el corazón: efectivamente Akihiko había clavado la rosa blanca y ahora esta se teñía. Asimismo las alas demoniacas se volvían de plumas blancas y suaves al tacto, el cabello negro regresaba a su color original al igual que la pálida piel, la gabardina y el resto de su ropa se convirtieron en un uniforme escolar consistente en una camisa azul pálido, una corbata gris, un pantalón azul marino, un saco blanco con bordes negros y los clásicos zapatos escolares (1). Luego pasó lo mismo con Teresa: las cadenas de su espalda se hicieron añicos igual que los cristales rojo sangre que Anteros le incrustó en las muñecas, su armadura volvió a ser el bonito vestido blanco que lucía antes de ser capturada, y las alas demoniacas pasaron a ser las alas transparentes de color azul. Ambos recuperaban el brillo de sus ojos.

.

Lo curioso de los dos casos era que la rosa no tomaba el color propio de la sangre, sino que se coloreaban de negro. Cuando la rosa de Teresa se tiñó por completo, ella recuperó la consciencia de sí misma y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia donde Eros.

.

–¡Eros-sama! –se aferró al pelinegro mientras se soltaba a llorar– ¡Eros-sama! ¡Eros-sama…!

–Sabía que volverías, Teresa –y él le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, como perdonándola por sus faltas.

.

En tanto Akihiko seguía al pendiente del pequeño Cupido, pero por alguna razón la rosa en su corazón se pintaba mucho más lento y el ojiverde se retorcía y gritaba por el dolor que le estaba produciendo. Además los cristales en sus muñecas no sufrían cambios como los de Teresa.

.

–No te esfuerces, Akihiko-kun… no funcionará. Misaki me pertenece.

–Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Haru.

–Lo mismo digo, Haku.

.

.

**XVIII.- Amor revolucionario – Parte II**

.

Efectivamente era Haru-Anteros el que se había aparecido en lo que restaba del centro de operaciones de Amore & Psique. Teresa no dudó ni un segundo en ponerse a la defensiva, frente a su recién despertado amigo.

.

–Oi, Teresa-kun, decídete ¿estás de mi lado o del suyo? –dijo el de los ojos escarlata con un fingido y molesto puchero infantil. Luego su voz se tornó sombría–Primero lo dejaste a él y ahora me traicionas a mí… una traidora como tú no merece perdón.

–Temo que ahora el del error eres tú, nii-chan –respondió el de los ojos azules– el perdón, igual que el amor, es otra de las necesidades de toda alma… el perdón es movido por el amor, y yo la amo… como no tienes idea.

–Tiernas palabras para alguien que siempre jugó con los sentimientos a su antojo –Haru-Anteros destilaba ira.

–¡Eros-sama, Anteros-sama, basta ya! –replicó la mujer– ¡Deben terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

–¡Dilo por él, que fue quien empezó todo!

.

Por su parte, Akihiko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acunar entre sus brazos al castaño, que aún seguía luchando. La rosa todavía no se teñía por completo y los cristales se rehusaban a desaparecer. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era calmarlo un poco. La confrontación de Eros, Teresa y Anteros perdió importancia, lo único que quería era tenerlo de vuelta.

.

–Por favor, resiste –cálidas y finas lágrimas fluían de los ojos violeta– resiste, Misaki, no puedes dejarme ¿me oyes?... Misaki, por favor, vuelve… te amo.

.

Teresa, Eros-Haku y Anteros-Haru veían con asombro cómo un rosal crecía rápidamente cual enredadera, cubriendo prácticamente todo el lugar. El origen: dos almas enamoradas que luchaban por volver a tenerse la una a la otra. Al igual que la barrera, este tenía rosas blancas, rosas y rojas (2).

.

–Revolucionario –ahora era Teresa quien lo dijo.

–Así es, Teresa… esto era de lo que papá siempre hablaba… amor revolucionario, ese tipo de amor que lo puede todo.

–No estén tan seguros de eso –musitó Haru con odio. Dicho esto, desplegó unas alas negras cuyas plumas filosas destruían cada rosa.

–¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Haru, basta!

.

–… Misaki… te amo… –el escritor seguía ajeno a la confrontación–… por favor vuelve…

.

Aunque las primeras rosas fueron destruidas, nuevas flores nacían y crecían rápidamente. Asimismo algunas empezaban a enredarse en el cuerpo de nadie más ni nadie menos que Anteros-Haru y Eros-Haku.

.

–¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Esto, querido hermano, es el amor en su forma perfecta.

.

Al igual que con Teresa y Misaki, las rosas blancas que se clavaban alrededor de ellos se tenían de color negro. Mientras el primero sufría y maldecía, el segundo simplemente se dejaba hacer. Incluso tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Al final, casi todas las rosas blancas terminaron teñidas de negro, y uno de los hermanos se erguía con las energías completamente renovadas. El otro, en cambio, se había corrompido por la obstinación de hacer entrar a su gemelo durante tantos años, que su sistema era odio puro y por ende la muerte estaba cerca.

.

–Misaki –farfulló con sus últimas fuerzas, al tiempo que manipulaba unas pocas plumas negras– si no puedes ser mío… no lo serás de nadie…

.

Y al mismo tiempo que se extinguía Haru-Anteros, una daga negra atravesó el corazón de Takahashi Misaki, arrebatándole así el brillo a su verde mirar.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO, XD

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

**1.** Referencia para el uniforme de Misaki. Menciono esto porque, como recordarán, era lo que llevaba en el episodio anterior, cuando conoció a Eros-Haku (a estas alturas supongo que ya saben qué hacer para abrir los links que pongo):

img1*ak*crunchyroll*com/i/spire3/09052008/4/4/5/7/4457c95e539170_full*jpg

**2.** Si recuerdan la **parte** **VI: Incluso Cupido llora**, cuando Usami y Misaki se besan por primera vez, se menciona que aparecen unos rosales alrededor de sus corazones. En las partes** III: Un gran trabajo para un pequeño corazón puro **y** VII: Una oportunidad para continuar con una sonrisa**, se explica que Misaki hace crecer una rosa en los corazones y que estas representan el crecimiento del amor según el trato diario entre los implicados. Asimismo expliqué en las notas que rosa y rosal tenían un significado diferente a pesar de ser el mismo tipo de flor. Espero que con esto quede más que claro. XD.

.

Lo sé, seguro quieren matarme por hacerle esto a Misaki y a Usami. En fin, como consuelo solo les digo que aquí no termina la historia. Trataré de traerles la continuación lo más pronto posible.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Chaito *se esconde tras el sofá de un posible proyectil*.


	11. Chapter 11

Quiúbole mis fanseses! Segurito quieren darme una buena _madrina_ por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero como dije en los otros fics que ya subí, las vacaciones me cortan bien gacho la inspiración. Por fortuna solo duraron una semana y bueno… heme aquí con más inspiración y nuevo capítulo.

Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo de este proyecto… sí, ya no puedo seguir alargando más esta historia, así que decidí ya darle un final. Lo estaré subiendo para la semana que viene o si no antes de este fin de semana. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando este fic. Bueno, antes de que me ponga sentimental, solo me queda decir ¡a leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**XIX.- Lo susceptible de un corazón herido**

.

Una daga negra había sido clavada justo en el corazón de su amado, arrebatándole el brillo a sus ojos verdes y destruyendo por completo la rosa blanca que ocupaba ese lugar, por ende sus blancas alas volvían a oscurecerse igual que su cabello. Lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho Anteros al castaño era muy poderoso y amenazaba con no revertirse jamás.

.

–¡Teresa, ve por los otros! –ordenó Haku-Eros con voz de trueno. La mujer obedeció sin rechistar.

–¡¿Por qué?! –Akihiko le gritaba a Eros, mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte del menor– ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

–Temo que le hirió el corazón profundamente –musitó el pelinegro de ojos azules con pesar. El ojivioleta le miró, no entendiendo a qué venía eso– Un corazón herido es muy susceptible a ser manipulado por el odio y los sentimientos negativos, ese era el secreto detrás del poder de Anteros… (1) lo que sea que le haya pasado en mi ausencia debió lastimarlo tanto como para haberlo transformado así.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado como para haberlo dañado así?

–Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo, Akihiko –soltó con cierto reproche. El escritor agachó la mirada ante la realidad de esas palabras– Además, parece que la rosa sólo lo estaba lastimando más.

–¡Entonces voy a sacarle esta cosa! –Usami iba a tocar la empuñadura de la daga, pero Haku-Eros lo detuvo.

–¡No lo hagas! ¡No sabemos qué pueda hacer si la retiras así!

–Misaki… –más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. A estas alturas ya no le importaba que lo vieran en ese estado, solo quería verse reflejado en esas esmeraldas al menos una vez– Todo es mi maldita culpa… me entregaste tu inocencia y cómo te lo pagué…

.

Vio que sus ojos se abrían lentamente, pero la esperanza se transformó en horror cuando vio que su color ya no era verde sino rojo como sangre.

.

–Te lo dije, Akihiko… –su voz tampoco era la misma– Misaki me pertenece.

.

Con un movimiento de mano hizo que el arma del brazo izquierdo apareciera como si nunca se hubiera roto, y al agitar la derecha se quitó al escritor de encima.

.

–¿Haru? –Haku estaba sorprendido, y no era para menos, pues aquel que se levantaba no era más que un cascarón del verdadero Misaki siendo ocupado por otro ente– ¿Cómo…?

–Estás muy equivocado si creíste que morí. Aquello que viste solo era un vehículo de mi alma.

–¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! –le reclamó Usami.

–Simple, esta daga –se señaló a sí mismo en la región del corazón– me permite tomar control de cualquier humano cuyo corazón esté gravemente dañado… ¡y vaya que el de Misaki-kun lo estaba! Debo darte crédito por eso, Akihiko… enterarse de que me lo vendiste por tu afán de ser correspondido por Takahiro me hizo las cosas más fáciles.

.

.

**XX.- La mejor cura para un corazón herido**

.

Maldecía mil veces la hora en que abrió la maldita ventana y dejó entrar a ese maldito ente, pero se maldecía más a sí mismo, pues gracias a su ineptitud su verdadero amor se le escapaba de las manos. Para colmo, éste comenzó a atacar a Haku-Eros y el otro no tuvo opción más que pelear.

.

En tanto Teresa ya había vuelto con Violeta, Yukio y Joel en estado de inconsciencia.

.

–Akihiko-san –le habló– Necesito que corte todas las flores color rosa que encuentre.

–Pero…

–¡En estos momentos no puede hacer más que esto! –le replicó levantando la voz– ¡Cualquier esfuerzo, por mínimo que sea, puede hacer la diferencia entre tener o no a Misaki-kun de vuelta!

.

Ni lento ni perezoso cortó las rosas que Teresa le solicitó, y que no habían sido destruidas por Anteros. Una vez que ella las tuvo en las manos, las encajó en los corazones de todos los caídos en batalla, quienes poco a poco recuperaban la consciencia. La primera en despertar fue Violeta, seguida de Fanny y Aoitsuki y posteriormente Yukio y Joel. El último en abrir los ojos fue Kyöya, pues al ser el más pequeño entre los subordinados de Eros –sin incluir a Misaki– se encontraba muy débil.

.

Mientras tanto Eros-Haku y Anteros-Haru seguían peleando. El primero intentaba no lastimar al otro de gravedad, pues si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que el cuerpo muriera y Misaki no pudiera volver, pero el otro atacaba sin piedad… hasta podría decirse que intencionalmente permitía que se hiriera el cuerpo que fungía como vehículo de su alma.

.

Tris, tras… el choque entre sus mejores armas ponían a temblar todo el lugar, aun cuando se encontraban sobrevolando los cielos. El tiempo pasaba y todavía no había un ganador.

.

–Nii-chan, debes parar esta obsesión tuya de una vez –le decía Eros-Haku– los dos tenemos el mismo poder, podríamos pasarnos siglos enteros peleando y no ganaría ninguno de los dos.

–No estés tan seguro –la ira de Anteros-Haru incrementaba– ¡Haré que te arrepientas por cada pena que me hiciste pasar!

.

Iba a atestarle otro golpe a su hermano, quien ya estaba herido y un poco sucio de sangre, pero éste fue más rápido y sin pensarlo dio un golpe que destruyó la daga de su corazón.

.

–No tienes idea de lo que has hecho –Anteros-Haku decía sus últimas palabras.

–Liberar a Misaki de ti.

–Ya te lo dije, todo de Misaki me pertenece… su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma estaban vinculados a mí gracias a esa daga, y al destruirla eventualmente moriré, pero no seré el único…

–¡Misaki!

.

El color rojo de los ojos del vehículo del alma volvía a su verde original, anunciando así la extinción definitiva de Anteros-Haru. El cuerpo se precipitaba, pero Eros fue más rápido y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Al aterrizar, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unos ojos color violeta que le miraban con incertidumbre.

.

–Yo… lo siento, Akihiko-kun… –musitó con pesar, y le entregó el cuerpo inerte del castaño.

–¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! –el dolor y la desesperación se apoderaron del ojivioleta al ver que su niño no despertaba– ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!... ¡MISAKI!

.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena con pesar, y el alarido de dolor de Akihiko Usami fue tan desgarrador que tocó sus corazones. Éste último atinó a hacer una acción final: con delicadeza apegó el cuerpo inerte de su amor contra el suyo, y lentamente fue juntando sus labios con los del pequeño, en un delicado beso cargado de ese amor que no pudo darle, pero que seguiría sintiendo por el resto de sus días. Apenas hubo ese contacto, nuevas flores brotaron desde los corazones de ambos, el chico volvía a su aspecto original y los cristales en sus muñecas –aun presentes– se fisuraban y hacían añicos. Una enorme alegría llenó su corazón en cuanto el beso fue correspondido.

.

–Usagi-san…

–¡Misaki!

.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron, esta vez de felicidad. No entendía cómo, no entendía por qué, pero el tener a su niño de vuelta ciertamente le devolvía la felicidad y las esperanzas de pasar los siguientes días de su vida junto a él.

.

"_Te equivocaste, nii-chan… Misaki-kun nunca te perteneció… él ya le pertenecía a Akihiko"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1. **Aquí alude a los casos que Misaki o Eros dejaron sin resolver, y que se mencionan en los primeros capítulos, antes del secuestro de Misaki.

.

De verdad gracias por leer. Nos leeremos en la próxima entrega. Chaito.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, hola! Aquí traigo la última entrega de este proyecto.

.

**Notas preliminares:**

Esta vez constará de tres partes y un extra, y como sí está algo largo, aconsejo ir por palomitas y refresco, ponerse cómodos y la música que más les guste.

.

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora, Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**XXI.- Restableciendo el orden**

.

Todo el personal disponible y en condiciones, se movía de un lado a otro.

.

–Estado de la computadora principal –decía Eros-Haku.

–Sin pérdidas –habló Kyöya– demo… no puedo decir lo mismo de los nodos…

–Reservas de amor de la Tierra…

–Menos del 5% –ahora era Joel.

–¿Decesos?

–Ninguno –reportó Fanny– demo… ochenta soldados heridos de gravedad.

–Haz lo que puedas, lo dejo en tus manos.

–¡Hai!

–Violeta, Aoitsuki… replanten en los alrededores las flores que hayan quedado.

–¡Hai!

–Yukio… deshazte de todo lo que haya sido contaminado por el odio.

–¡Hai!

–¡Eros-sama, Misaki-kun ya despertó! –lo alarmó Teresa.

.

Después del breve episodio en que Misaki volvió a la vida –por decirlo de alguna forma– volvió a caer en la inconsciencia y por ello se encontraba en la enfermería, bajo la vigilancia de Teresa. Gracias al antídoto que Fanny le había dado al escritor anteriormente, pudo curar la herida que dejó tanto la rosa como la daga y los cristales.

.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Misaki-kun? –era Haku-Eros quien iba entrando en compañía del escritor.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo –espetó el pelinegro risueñamente– me quedo en cama una semana y cuando despierto me encuentro con que mis subordinados fueron transformados en esas horribles cosas.

.

Más tarde, Teresa, Akihiko y Violeta ponían al corriente a Eros sobre todo lo que había sucedido, desde la aparición de Anteros en el apartamento del escritor, hasta cuando Teresa y Misaki pelearon contra Violeta y los otros.

.

–…hmmm… aún estamos en problemas –suspiró Haku-Eros– el amor disponible no alcanzará para el siguiente año…

–Eros-sama, déjeme entenderlo –decía el escritor– si usted, o en este caso Misaki, diseminan el amor en todo lugar donde haya vida inteligente ¿Cuál es el punto de recolectarlo nuevamente? Yo no veo la diferencia.

–Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, Akihiko-kun. Verás, Misaki o yo no diseminamos el amor como tal, todos ya nacemos con él. La diferencia está en que ese amor toma una ruta diferente para cada persona dependiendo de sus experiencias, las circunstancias, la convivencia y los vínculos que forma con sus semejantes… es ahí donde nosotros intervenimos y lo hacemos crecer o decrecer, que sea en silencioso o gritado a los cuatro vientos, que sea unilateral o correspondido, que sea de pareja o filial, dependiendo del caso.

–Pero eso no explica por qué lo recolectan.

–El amor, como pocos saben, es el móvil para muchas cosas: por ejemplo el amor con que una madre cuida de sus hijos, el amor con que la musa inspira al artista, el amor del jardinero a sus flores… incluso nosotros como dioses lo necesitamos para vivir y hacer todo lo que hacemos ¡ese es el punto de recolectarlo! –luego de un pequeño silencio, lanzó un suspiro de frustración– Sin embargo el amor de este año se ha agotado entre esta contienda y temo que el disponible no es suficiente.

–¿Y si recolectamos también el amor de verano? –sugirió el muchacho, que se les unía a la conversación– digo, no sería una festividad como el 14 de febrero, pero creo que es de las fechas donde también hay más.

–No lo sé –espetó Violeta– en verano el amor se va tan rápido como viene.

–Lo dice la que conoció a su actual esposo en una playa el verano de hace tres años –dijo Eros-Haku con tono burlón, haciendo que la diosa de las estaciones del año se sonrojara.

.

.

**XXII.- Un vínculo especial – Parte I**

.

Nuevo año y nuevas fiestas se celebraban. El tiempo en la Tierra ya había tomado su curso, y el plan de recolectar el amor de verano se llevó a cabo trayendo consigo buenos resultados. Asimismo Misaki ahora vivía con el escritor, pues Takahiro ya se había casado hace meses y más tarde él y su esposa tuvieron que mudarse a Osaka so razones de trabajo. Ahora era otro año y Cupido se preparaba para viajar de nuevo por el mundo.

.

–Menos mal que aun sirve –decía, revisando la Tablet que le dieron el año pasado– Bueno, creo que ya está todo listo, solo falta… –y tragó saliva– despertarlo…

.

Caminó despacito hasta el dormitorio de cierto escritor, abrió la puerta con cautela y lo vio ahí, durmiendo apaciblemente, abrazando a Suzuki-san. No pudo evitar sonreír como bobo enamorado al verlo así, tan tranquilo que transmitía una sensación de paz. Tentado por sus impulsos, se agachó frente a él y delineó sutilmente sus rasgos con su dedo, y en cuanto llegó a los labios se detuvo. Se acercó lentamente para darle un beso de buenos días.

.

–¡BUENOS DÍAS, MUNDO! –y el encanto se arruinó.

.

Una explosión y una nube de humo aparecieron en medio del recinto, y una vez que el humo se fue, dos figuras lanzaron ese grito acompañado de confeti y silbatos.

.

–¡Yukio-sama, Fanny-sama! –exclamó al reconocerlos– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y qué clase de entrada se supone que es esa?

–¡Eros-sama tiene algo importante qué decir y nos quiere a todos allá! –dijo el peliverde, ignorando la última pregunta.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No lo sé, solo dijo que era urgente –dijo la rubia– Por cierto, dijo que Usami-san también debe ir, no sé para qué.

.

En Amore & Psique, mientras tanto, cierta pareja hablaba de un asunto importante.

.

–Err… Haku-sama… ¿Está seguro de que aceptarán? –preguntaba Teresa, un poco dudosa.

–Por supuesto que lo harán, su amor revolucionario los une de por vida –éste se encontraba en un pequeño despacho con algunos documentos– ¿Qué te preocupa?

–Bueno, no es tanto por Usami-san o Misaki-kun, pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando sus seres queridos…? …bueno… usted entiende…

–Sí, Teresa, entiendo… –él también sonaba preocupado– pero no se deben violar las Leyes de la Vida y la Muerte (1), así que tendrán que afrontarlo. Además, se tienen el uno al otro, lo lograrán.

.

.

**XXIII.- Un vínculo especial – Parte II**

.

Llegaron a la sala principal de Amore & Psique. Les extrañó un poco que estuviera todo decorado con enredaderas y arreglos de rosas blancas, rosas y rojas, así como estrellitas sobre un fondo azul que titilaban dándole al lugar una atmósfera romántica. Asimismo en el centro las baldosas formaban una bonita rosa dorada. Por otro lado las grandes ventanas del castillo dejaban ver algunas ramas del árbol de sakura sobre el que se encontraba cimentado. Sin duda era una vista digna de recordar.

.

–¿Ya estamos todos? –inquirió Haku, quien lucía más lozano que nunca. Teresa, su bella secretaria, también estaba ahí. Ella asintió– Bien, el motivo por el que los he reunido a todos es simple: hace poco Teresa y yo investigábamos entre los archivos que dejó mi padre antes de partir al Mundo de los Muertos (2), y encontramos que dos enamorados que posean el amor revolucionario deben tomar el lugar de los últimos dioses Anteros y Eros, o sea mi hermano que en paz descanse y yo. Y como recordarán, los únicos poseedores hasta ahora son Takahashi Misaki y Usami Akihiko…

.

Tofos los presentes, pero en especial el ojiverde y el peliplata, estaban sorprendidos, sabían lo que significaba eso.

.

–Por esta razón, hoy les pregunto: Takahashi Misaki, Usami Akihiko… ¿Es su deseo asumir la responsabilidad de perpetuar el amor en la Tierra y otros mundos con vida inteligente, actuando juntos conforme a las Leyes de la Vida y la Muerte, respetando el libre albedrío, y manteniendo por el resto de sus vidas ese amor revolucionario que los une?

.

El silencio reinó en ese instante, únicamente se oía el suave soplar del viento meciendo aquellas flores de sakura.

.

–Hai –Misaki fue el primero en hablar, completamente seguro.

–¿Y usted, Usami-san? –inquirió Teresa.

–H-hai.

.

El escritor estaba nervioso con toda la extensión de la palabra. A decir verdad ya había pasado por bastantes cosas el año pasado, pero si el asumir tal responsabilidad era la única forma en que podría estar junto a su pequeño, lo haría.

.

–Entonces, por medio de este vínculo, los declaro los nuevos Eros… –el pelinegro ató un cordel rojo alrededor del meñique de Misaki–… y Anteros –e hizo lo mismo con el otro extremo del cordel con el meñique del escritor.

.

Al instante aparecieron unos pequeños destellos alrededor del ojivioleta, y más tarde brotaban de su espalda un par de alas blancas con reflejos plateados que hacían juego con el traje a la medida color negro que llevaba puesto. Asimismo el más joven lucía un bonito traje blanco que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, con un chaleco y corbata color durazno, y una flor de color rosa prendida del lado derecho (3), y sus alas tenían unos ligeros reflejos dorados. Por otro lado, el cordón rojo desapareció, excepto el que quedó enredado alrededor de sus meñiques, el cual se convirtió en un bonito anillo con una rosa para cada uno (4).

.

Aunque el motivo era meramente el de suceder a sus predecesores, para ellos era algo más especial, pues representaba lo que ambos –pero sobre todo Akihiko– habían deseado tanto: unir su vida a la del otro por siempre. Los dos se miraron con dulzura, y sin palabras de por medio, se unieron en un dulce beso, sin urgencias, ni lujuria, sino un beso cargado de un amor revolucionario con el que afrontarían los retos que se les presentarían de ahora en adelante. Los aplausos de los presentes resonaron en todo el recinto, pero también lo harían en sus corazones de por vida.

.

–Te amo, Misaki.

–Y yo a ti, Akihiko.

.

.

**EXTRA.- Una noticia revolucionaria, un nuevo comienzo.**

.

Cinco años. Transcurrieron cinco años desde el día en que ambos asumieron aquella enorme responsabilidad. La vida, tanto en la Tierra como en Amore & Psique, había seguido su curso: hace tres años Haku y Teresa se habían casado, y actualmente se encontraban viviendo en un nevado territorio llamado Empathica (5) luego de poco más de 300 años (6) de conflictos, disfrutando de la paz que tanto necesitaban; Fanny y Joel quisieron tomarse un tiempo para pasarlo con sus familias en un reino llamado Two Moon (7), a unos 5 años luz, y ahora sus lugares los tenían un par de enamorados que reclutaron… Kusama Nowaki y Kamijou Hiroki (8); asimismo Takahiro y Manami criaban a su pequeño hijo Mahiro; Misaki ya había terminado la carrera de Economía, aunque tanto él como su pareja tuvieron que pasar por algunas adversidades, como los intentos del padre y el hermano mayor de Akihiko por separarlos, las críticas de la prensa y la sociedad en general cuando hicieron pública su relación, la visita de un íncubo de Planet Hell (9) cuyas intenciones eran seducir a Eros-Misaki y tomar el control, entre otras cosas… todo ello sin usar sus poderes –a excepción del íncubo–, pues las Leyes de la Vida y la Muerte se los prohibía. En fin, a pesar de todo salieron adelante.

.

Un día como cualquier otro, en Amore & Psique, cierto castaño se encontraba preparando el desayuno para él y su pareja. Subía las escaleras que daban a su habitación, ya que usar las alas últimamente le provocaba mareos que terminaban por obligarlo a devolver lo poco que comía. Subió tranquilamente y luego de despertar al peliplata con un beso de buenos días lo instó a desayunar. Una vez en el comedor, ambos tomaron su lugar frente al otro.

.

–Eros-sama, Anteros-sama –Kyöya, quien se estableció en el centro de operaciones, les enviaba un mensaje– Alguien importante quiere hablar con ustedes.

–¿De quién se trata? –Anteros-Akihiko sonaba un poco desconfiado.

–Aquí tienen sus datos –dicho esto se abrieron unos documentos que dejaron sorprendidos al castaño.

–Prepararé algo para recibirla, por favor háganla pasar.

–Hai.

.

Un rato más tarde se encontraban en la sala, hablando con su visitante, una mujer de ojos y cabello rosado que en apariencia no pasaba de los 20 años, que traía alas de mariposa en su espalda. Ella era una diosa madre (10) proveniente de Two Moon, cuyas visitas a otros planetas eran contadas.

.

–… ¿Qué la trae por aquí, Sayuri-sama? –le decía el joven castaño.

–Vine a verlo a usted, Eros-sama –habló ella solemnemente, y sin evitarlo el escritor sintió la picazón propia de los celos– le tengo una noticia que revolucionará las vidas de muchas parejas, como la suya.

–¿De qué se trata? –inquirió Eros-Misaki.

–Verá, hace unos años Fanny-sama, Nowaki-sama, y yo desarrollamos esto –sacó una cajita negra que contenía un destello dorado que titilaba– esto, querido Eros-sama, les dará a las parejas el poder de procrear aun cuando sean ambos hombres, o casos estériles, siempre y cuando sea un deseo movido por el amor y no por intereses terrenales.

–¡Eso suena genial! ¿Lo imaginas, Akihiko? –Misaki sonaba emocionado– ¡Esto sí que cambiaría las vidas de las personas!

–¿Y eso en qué nos concierne? –Anteros-Akihiko no sonaba convencido.

–¡Lo acaba de decir Sayuri-sama! Tiene que haber amor de por medio, ahí es donde nosotros intervenimos para que así sea, para que los futuros padres puedan superar los retos que esto implica.

–Entiendo… demo ¿Cómo saben que funcionará? ¿Lo han probado siquiera?

–Por supuesto, Anteros-sama. Ya lo incubamos, ya hicimos las pruebas, y ya vimos que funciona.

–¡Genial! ¿Y quién es el primer afortunado?

–Usted, Eros-sama.

–¿Qué? –los dos varones estaban anonadados.

–Tal como lo oye, Eros-sama.

–Eso explica mis malestares –susurró para sí mismo, pero el otro lo alcanzó a escuchar.

–Perdón por no decírselo antes, pero aun cuando soy una diosa madre, las pruebas no dan positivo a la primera y por ello debía estar segura. Además, no creo que sea problema para ustedes, puesto que se aman.

.

Lágrimas de felicidad fluían libremente por las mejillas del joven de los ojos esmeralda: hacía unos años, aun sabiendo que era imposible, deseaba con el corazón formar una familia como la de su nii-san, y ahora Sayuri-sama le daba esa gran oportunidad. Asimismo el de los ojos violeta se aferraba fuertemente a su adoración, mientras agradecía enormemente a la vida por haberle mostrado –de una manera poco ortodoxa, quizá– la importancia de tener paciencia y creer en el amor.

.

–Parece que al fin encontré mi final feliz –susurró por lo bajo, pero fue escuchado.

–No, Akihiko… –su adoración le sonrió– esto es solo un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

1 y 2. Sí, lo saqué de mi fic **Nada es para siempre en la Tierra… sólo un poco aquí**, como: cuando te toca, ni aunque te quites, cuando no, ni aunque te pongas (alude a la muerte); que las almas no pueden traerse del _Mundo de los Muertos_ sin permiso, entre otras.

3. **Referencia del traje de Misaki (Suzaku):** images2* /images/photos/7200000/Lelouch-and-Suzaku-lelouch-lamperouge-zero-7299618-1600-1200*jpg

4. **Referencia del anillo:** img0*etsystatic*com/007/1/6032631/il_fullxfull*404710416_sp7m.*pg?ref=l2

5. **Empathica**: me basé en la primera parte de una canción de **Nightwish**, llamada **The Poet and the Pendulum **del álbum **Dark Passion Play (2007), **llamada _Las blancas tierras de Empathica_.

6. En el capítulo **XIV: Reminiscencias - Parte I**, se menciona que Teresa llegó a las vidas de Haku y Haru cuatrocientos años atrás, pero que el conflicto comenzó cien años después.

7. **Two Moon**… creo que saben qué significa, pero no me refiero a Marte, XD.

8. Pensé que Nowaki quedaría bien en el puesto de Fanny debido a que ambos tienen conocimientos de Medicina; en tanto quise que Hiroki tuviera la capacidad de Joel de manipular las palabras, debido a su gusto por la Literatura.

9. **Planet Hell: **Me basé en otra canción de **Nightwish** de ese nombre, del álbum **Once (2004), **y de hecho sí se describe un lugar infernal.

10. Aunque en algunas culturas una diosa madre es una diosa que sirve como deidad de fertilidad general, o bien la personificación de la Tierra, para finalidades del fic una diosa madre es diosa de la procreación, por decirlo de alguna manera.

.

A que no se esperaban la última parte ¿verdad? A decir verdad es la primera vez que menciono Mpreg en un fanfic, pero no quise desarrollarlo demasiado pues no hubiera acabado el capítulo. En fin, esto ha sido todo. Agradezco de corazón que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este humilde fic. Gracias, y nos seguiremos leyendo ya sea en **El Cuartel del Metal, Mi pequeño amante, **o cualquier otro proyecto que se me vaya ocurriendo. Chaito.


End file.
